lo que no se expresa con palabras
by sexy sheik
Summary: una amiga y yo nos metimos en la vida de Kim y Jhun! jeje, creo que vamos a tener que cambiar la "censor" de esto......
1. Default Chapter

LO QUE NO SE EXPRESA CON PALABRAS...  
  
1.- LA DECISION QUE CAMBIÓ SU VIDA.  
  
-Mai despierta! - llamaba un joven de unos 30 a 32 años, de cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta debajo de sus orejas, sonreía de una forma entre inocente y seductora y sus ojos cafés irradiaban energía y decisión.  
  
-Mai vamos-volvió a llamar mientras abría las persiana de la habitación.  
  
El sol iluminó su bien formado cuerpo, estaba vestido con 1 playera sin mangas de color gris claro y 1 amplio pantalón rojo con broches negros a los lados, se movió hacia las otras persianas que aún se hallaban cerradas y las abrió de golpe, por única respuesta, el bulto de cobijas se enrolló aún más y el chico suspiró, él, Kim Kaphwan, campeón de Tae Kwan Do de todo el Japón, peleando con una niña caprichosa que no se quería levantar!!!  
  
-Mai por favor! - Llamó nuevamente abriendo las ventanas para que el viento helado de Osaka desperezara a la pequeña.  
  
Por única repuesta, una cabeza de cabellos negros como el ébano salió de entre las sábanas, se trataba de una chica de piel morena clara, vestida de un pijama que consistía en un amplio pantalón lila y una blusa de tirantes blanca con un corazón morado en el centro, de pronto, Kim se encontró con unos ojos cafés oscuros que lo miraban recelosos y los mechones de color morado que caían de la frente al pecho de la chica brillaron al sol...  
  
-hermanoooo!!!- le gritó la chica de unos 18 años - ¿porqué me despiertas?  
  
-porque se supone que me dijiste ayer que a las 9 llegaba tu amiga de Tokio...  
  
-y que hora es? - dijo ella aún bostezando. ^^Uu  
  
-las 8:55 - dijo Kim fastidiado  
  
-y porqué no me despertaste antes??- le gritó enfadada ella  
  
Él por única respuesta suspiró y alzó sus ojos al cielo al mismo tiempo que decía:  
  
-eres una floja - y salió nuevamente de la habitación.  
  
Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la casa, se puso a pensar en lo que había acontecido en su vida últimamente, no se podía quejar, tenía mucho dinero y vivía con holgura, su única acompañante era su pequeña hermana a quien prometió cuidar desde la muerte de sus padres, aún así, esa niña lo hacía muy feliz, era uno de los solteros mas codiciados en toda Osaka y nunca le faltaban citas para un fin de semana, mas él nunca asistía a ellas, es más, ni se llegaban a concertar, no tenía tiempo para eso, su entrenamiento era lo más importante y ahora, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de poder entrar al torneo que adoraba.... el King Of Fighters, todo por confiar en un par de convictos... Chang y Choi... que vergüenza!!! De la noche a la mañana le comunicaron que no participarían más!!! Era un gran problema y justo ahora que los equipos del torneo se habían disminuido a 3 personas, que podría hacer???  
  
-Ya te dije que la lleves a ella...- le dijo una dulce voz proveniente de la entrada.  
  
Un joven tan apuesto como Kim saludó desde la puerta, era su amigo y maestro Jhun, era de un rubio tan claro, que sus cabellos parecían plata, de ojos azules y mirada pacífica, su sonrisa era una muestra clara de tranquilidad y su voz parecía una melodiosa canción de pasividad. Tenía unos 32 años más o menos pero por su jovialidad parecía de menos... esa mañana venía vestido de una playera sin mangas azul y un pantalón de entrenamiento color blanco, tenía puestas unas gafas de armazón plata usadas solo para la intensa lectura que hacía todos los días y sobre los hombros tenía un jersey rojo... ^^  
  
-Jhun, ya te dije que no está lista... ¬¬''' - reprochó Kim  
  
A decir verdad, no le disgustaba para nada la idea, Mai se sabía todos sus movimientos, sus trucos, sus DM, aparte, por ser mujer, podía realizar una serie de movimientos con tal gracia, que era el orgullo más grande para él, pero... no podía someterla a las batallas de KOF, a veces eran duras, más que nada, sanguinarias cuando de K' o K99999.... al infinito se trataba, Clark y Ralf eran muy rudos... Leona y Heidern a veces le daban miedo, el equipo de Iori no tendría piedad con ella... suspiró nuevamente, no... incluirla era mucho riesgo...  
  
-no, no es mucho riesgo, ya te dije lo que se podría hacer....- le dijo Jhun llegando hasta donde él estaba - puedo prepararla en esta semana  
  
-pero es que su amiga.... - reprochó Kim  
  
-pero puedes hacerte cargo de ella, aparte, a ti te hacen falta unas vacaciones!  
  
-yo hacerme cargo de ella???  
  
-si, No me dijiste que era de Tokio?- dijo Jhun con su voz tan pausada  
  
-pues si...- respondió Kim sin comprender aún  
  
-bueno, supongo que no conoce Osaka, se la podrías mostrar en esta semana, mientras yo entreno con Mai, la semana entrante podremos entrenar todos, ya veremos como la distraeremos entonces, y luego con todo el torneo se va a encantar, serán sus mejores vacaciones.  
  
-a veces me sorprendes- declaró Kim arqueando una ceja - piensas en todo.  
  
-esa es la filosofía de la vida, no dejarte sorprender...  
  
Y si Jhun iba a decir algo más, el timbre le interrumpió, entonces Mai salió rápidamente de su habitación y Kim se sorprendió muchísimo, estaba arreglada encantadoramente, vestía un short y una playera de licra morada, ¿cómo podía hacerlo en tan poco tiempo?...  
  
-quítate Kim!!!- le reprochó ella moviéndolo de su camino para toparse con alguien que no había visto, chocó de lleno contra el pecho de Jhun... el muchacho siempre sonriente le abrazó mientras posaba sus labios en la mejilla de la joven  
  
-buenos días Mai - le dijo con su suave voz al oído  
  
La chica pasó por una serie de colores hasta que la tonalidad roja prevaleció y muy torpe hizo una reverencia profunda y agregó:  
  
-Buenos días sensei-sama  
  
Ya muy lentamente, bajó las escaleras hacia el recibidor y abrió la puerta  
  
-Tu hermana es una chica encantadora - comentó Jhun sonriendo  
  
-es un monstruo si a eso te refieres...- dijo Kim arqueando una ceja  
  
-Mai que gusto verte! - dijo una voz desconocida hasta entonces.  
  
-su amiga- respondió Kim  
  
-Por su voz se puede notar que es sincera, que tiene de unos 22 a 24 años, es soltera, cordial, muy amable, y aprecia a tu hermana....  
  
-¿????' ¬¬'''' y cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Kim arqueando aún más su ceja  
  
-la voz dice muchas cosas, aparte de los ojos, la voz demuestra sentimientos, expresa las palabras de nuestra alma...... n_n  
  
-y ahora me vas a decir como es físicamente ne? ¬.¬  
  
-bueno, que tal un poco más alta que tu hermana, de cabello castaña claro rizado, ojos cafés claros, delgada, que viste un vestido primaveral color rosa pálido...  
  
-ya Jhun te pasaste...- le interrumpió Kim, pero al voltear vio a sus espaldas a las 2 chicas y para su sorpresa.... la amiga de Mai era idéntica a como Jhun la había descrito...  
  
-¿cómo?- dijo Kim sorprendido  
  
-Solo voltee hacia abajo mientras subían- le respondió Jhun sonriendo  
  
-hermano, Jhun, les presento a mi amiga- dijo Mai emocionada  
  
-Me llamo Kaoru Daidouji - dijo la chica sonriente  
  
-mucho gusto- asintió Jhun con la cabeza y su tranquila sonrisa  
  
-es un placer - respondió Kim sonriendo de una manera muy diferente, tan diferente, que Kaoru se sonrojó...  
  
Ambas chicas avanzaron entonces al cuarto de Mai dejando a los muchachos en el pasillo, al verse solos ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia el jardín.  
  
-Hiciste que se sonrojara - observó Jhun  
  
-Yo no hice nada- respondió Kim sentándose en una mesa que se hallaba al centro del jardín, tocó una campanilla que trajo a una señora de unos 60 años, bajita, gordita, con un uniforme de ama de llaves.  
  
-Hikaru, podrías traer 4 tazas de te caliente por favor?, también avisa a las 2 damas que vengan a tomarlo con nosotros  
  
-también hazme el favor de traer un jersey a Kim-kun, nadie quiere que se enferme antes del torneo y la mañana es muy fresca- agregó Jhun poniéndose el suyo  
  
-Yo no tengo frío...  
  
-yo si- dijo Jhun sonriendo  
  
La señora se alejó mientras sonreía, había gran diferencia entre esos 2 jóvenes, ambos eran guapos y sexy's pero en una manera distinta, mientras Jhun era la personificación de la paz, tan alegre, filosófico, apuesto, más que tranquilo, amable en exceso, Kim era la encarnación de la sensualidad, serio, de carácter fuerte y dueño de una sonrisa que derretía a muchas, su manera de moverse era provocativa y su voz tenía un timbre hipnótico.  
  
-Crees que podrás entrenarla? - rompió el silencio Kim  
  
-te pude entrenar a ti...  
  
-pero ella es diferente, es mujer  
  
-jajaja - rió sonoramente Jhun - crees que voy seducir a tu hermana?  
  
-¬¬'''' no.... creía que serías más suave y consentidor con ella.... pero ahora tendré que tomar en serio esa idea....  
  
-Kim, confía en mi  
  
-tienes razón Jhun, anda, nada perdemos, llévala contigo una semana.  
  
-Ese es el espíritu!- dijo Jhun palmeando la espalda de Kim  
  
-sabes? Ya me está dando frío, que harán esas muchachas que no bajan?.....  
  
-Tu hermano es muy apuesto - le decía Kaoru a Mai mientras se cambiaba de ropa  
  
-sip, pero Jhun es más apuesto...  
  
-te gusta ne? - dijo Kaoru mientras se terminaba de vestir su pants de color azul cielo, eran unos pantalones amplios de algodón con una blusa de tirantes negra sobre la cual se había puesto la sudadera del mismo color, con un emblema de 3 triángulos dorados unidos en la parte de la espalda.  
  
-mucho. - dijo Mai sonrojada mientras se terminaba de peinar, había cambiado su atuendo por unos pantalones de licra y acampanados color negro con franjas blancas a los lados y una sudadera color lila ajustada a su cuerpo.  
  
-bueno, a mi me agradó tu hermano...  
  
-lo sé, se notó enseguida....  
  
-crees que él..  
  
-ne! el es un tonto, solo vive para el Tae Kwan Do...  
  
-Mai!- se oyó la voz de Kim desde el jardín  
  
-vamos Kaoru sino el monstruo se va a enojar...  
  
Bajaron lentamente las escaleras y llegaron al jardín donde Kim ya se había vestido una sudadera color negro, tomaron el te en medio de una entretenida plática acerca de los últimos sucesos en Tokio y el viaje de Kaoru, al término de éste, mientras servían el desayuno consistente en fruta fresca, Kim anunció.  
  
-Chicas, piensan hacer algo importante esta semana?-  
  
-que bueno que lo peguntas!- dijo Mai - pensaba tomarla para enseñarle toda Osaka  
  
-Mai, crees que eso pueda tener el honor de hacerlo yo?- preguntó Kim  
  
-eh...- dijo ella confundida  
  
-por... que??- preguntó Kaoru mirando a Kim inquisitivamente  
  
-es que tenemos un cambio de planes, Mai, vas a participar en el KOF...  
  
-Si!!!!!!!!!- gritó Mai saltando de su asiento y tomando las manos de Kaoru - al fin!!! Llevo años pidiéndoselo y nunca me la había concedido!!!  
  
Jhun también se levantó y Mai le sonrió emocionada  
  
-Tu también vas a ser del equipo no es así?- le dijo  
  
-Así es Mai-Kun, pelearé junto a ti... y mejor aún- le dijo abrazándola con fuerza - yo mismo te entrenaré.  
  
-tu???- respondió ella sonrojándose...  
  
-así es Mai, se que tal vez no les vaya a gustar, pero.... tendrás que irte con Jhun una semana a entrenar, te prometo hacerme cargo de tu amiga... llevarla a todas partes... pero por favor acepta... - rogó Kim  
  
Ambas chicas se miraron sin poder creerlo, se pusieron serias y sus ojos parecieron tener una eterna conversación, agacharon la cabeza mientras sonreían imperceptiblemente...  
  
-Kaoru te prometo que no te aburrirás!- rogó Kim una vez más  
  
-Mai, si quieres entrar a ese torneo tienes que prepararte, por tu bien- le exhortó Jhun.  
  
-Aceptamos- dijeron ambas  
  
Los chicos solo las miraron desconfiados  
  
-De todas maneras me pasearás por la ciudad como lo iba a hacer ella ne? - dijo Kaoru encogiéndose de hombros  
  
-Que tan duro puede ser mi entrenamiento?, Kim y tu me han enseñado demasiado...- dijo Mai emocionada - cuando partimos?  
  
-empaca ahora, partiremos al atardecer- le respondió Jhun  
  
Todos se levantaron de la mesa sin terminar de desayunar, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia un lado del jardín donde estaba un dojo junto a un estanque, las chicas fueron hacia el otro lado de nuevo a la habitación de Mai, donde encendieron la radio y mientras escuchaban a Megumi Hayashibara con la canción Give a reason, suspiraron.  
  
-demasiado perfecto- dijo Mai - me iré con él a entrenar...  
  
-sabes? Yo estaré con tu hermano una semana... tal vez me lleve a lugares divertidos...- reflexionó Kaoru  
  
-o tal vez lo lleves tu, nunca sale, nunca tiene citas, no le conozco ni una novia, a veces hasta me pregunto si no es pareja de Jhun.....  
  
-MAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-no es cierto! Lo que pasa es que vive para el Tae Kwan Do, y nunca ha encontrado a alguien de quien enamorarse, o tal vez si, solo que nunca le ha dado el suficiente tiempo...  
  
-vamos, algún día comprenderá que no tiene que ser así.  
  
-pero pensándolo bien.... habrá muchas lagartonas que se lo querrán comer...  
  
-es guapísimo claro que corre ese riesgo- respondió Kaoru  
  
-oye... me caes bien de cuñada eh? - le guiñó un ojo Mai  
  
-Mai!!! - gritó Kaoru dándole un almohadazo  
  
-hey!- gritó Mai respondiéndolo  
  
Al final terminaron en el suelo abrazando sus almohadas mientras cantaban a todo pulmón:  
  
-Give a reason for life todoketai!!! «dame una razón para vivir mi futuro!!!»  
  
continuará.  
  
Este fic es dedicado a mi mejor amiga July-chan! La verdad no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero en fin.... verdad que Jhun y Kim son sexy's???? Jejejeje en fin...... no tengo muchos comentarios al respecto, solo los que ustedes me quieran hacer, así que... dejen sus reviews!!!!!!! Onegai! 


	2. quiero conocerte mas

2.- QUIERO CONOCERTE MAS.  
  
-No puedo creerlo!!- decía Mai mientras guardaba su ropa en la maleta - esto es demasiado perfecto... si tan solo supiera que le agrado aunque sea un poquito...- dijo haciendo pucheros y simulando llorar. -bueno, veo que te trata muy cariñosamente- observó Kaoru mientras revisaba los compactos de Mai. -todo es culpa de Kim, le dijo que también me podría tratar como su hermana, como su familia, dudo que alguna vez me llegue a ver como algo más- contestó la chica suspirando -pero hay tantos chicos guapos en el KOF!!!- le reclamó Kaoru- están Kyo, Iori, Sie, Shingo, Robert, ellos son más de tu edad que Jhun... -no me importa la edad que tiene, se que casi dobla la mía, pero me gusta, le quiero, por favor entiéndeme, no me importan los otros chicos.- contestó cabizbaja Mai mientras cerraba su maleta -estás perdidamente enamorada- sonrió Kaoru- ya pensaste que diría tu hermano si supiera que te gusta Jhun? -me diría que estoy loca, que ni lo pensara y cosas por el estilo -chicas puedo pasar?- la voz de Kim sonó tras la puerta -si adelante- le contestó Mai -ya veo que estás lista- sonrió el chico satisfecho - se irán a la casa de entrenamiento de Jhun, ya has estado allí, así que no será sorpresa, solo que ahora te someterás al mismo entrenamiento que nosotros, no habrá gentilezas Mai, así que espero vayas preparada para todo. -lo estoy- contestó la chica decidida. -muy bien, ahora tu- dijo dirigiéndose a Kaoru- adónde te gustaría ir hoy?, me dieron una semana de vacaciones la cual pienso disfrutar al máximo así que te pienso agotar todos los días- dijo guiñándole un ojo fuego pareció apoderarse de la cara de Kaoru, mientras a Mai le salían orejitas de gato y un dientecillo mientras decía traviesa -enjoy him!- Kim se dio cuenta de eso y sin querer pensó en la forma en que se habían interpretado sus palabras, de repente, él también se vio presa de el enrojecimiento extremo, así que torpemente se disculpó y salió de la habitación. -Kim piénsalo!!! No has tenido novia en mucho tiempo y Kaoru es muy bonita ne? a poco no te gusta?- gritaba Mai desde la habitación, si iba a decir más, Kaoru no la dejó porque le lanzó su maleta sobre la cabeza haciendo que la chica cayera estrepitosamente al suelo Mientras en el pasillo, Kim aún con el rostro como un tomate avanzaba hacia el estudio donde se encontraba Jhun, quien al verlo le dijo sonriendo: -escuché todo lo que gritó Mai -es verdad, Kaoru me atrae, es muy bonita- aceptó Kim sonriendo para sí -porqué no lo intentas?- le dijo Jhun poniendo una mano en su hombro -porque es amiga de Mai y la acabo de conocer y si no funciona lastimaré a 3 personas... -a quiénes?- le preguntó Jhun curioso -a Mai, a Kaoru y a mi mismo, es mejor reprimir cualquier atracción o señal hacia la joven, por el bien de todos. -y si lo reprimes siempre te estarás preguntando si hubiese funcionado, mejor ahora que no estamos nosotros 2 estorbando, me refiero a Mai y a mi, porqué no intentas conocerla mejor?, Kim, tiene más de 5 años que no confesabas que alguien te interesaba realmente, así que esta chica debe de ser especial, yo te aconsejo eso, soy tu maestro, si quieres sigue mi consejo, si no, es tu decisión. -está bien, es mejor que ustedes se vayan... Jhun por favor, tu también trata de conocer a Mai mejor, trata de entrar en su alma como lo haz hecho conmigo porque yo no puedo, me duele ser su hermano y que ella no me tenga confianza para decirme algo acerca de su vida, en realidad fuera de esta casa no se lo que hace... -pero si veo que se llevan muy bien, que ella te cuenta muchas cosas de su escuela, sus amigos, todo...- le dijo Jhun extrañado -si, pero a veces la he escuchado decirle a sus amigas que tiene un amor imposible y sufre mucho por ello, y eso me preocupa mucho, pues siento que por ese motivo no es completamente feliz... -y quieres que yo lo averigüe y te lo diga no es así?- preguntó Jhun -te lo pido como tu mejor amigo, no como tu alumno, por favor- dijo Kim suspirando - desde que murieron mis padres juré cuidarla y siento que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. -lo estás haciendo perfectamente- le consoló Jhun - o has escuchado que se queje de ello? -no -entonces no te preocupes, voy a buscarle a su habitación, y si ella quiere decirme algo acerca de eso, ten por seguro que lo sabrás.- dijo Jhun -gracias amigo- dijo Kim sonriendo nuevamente - ten por seguro que yo también consideraré bien tu consejo -eso espero- dijo el rubio alejándose por el pasillo.  
  
-es que debes ponerte a pensar que las posibilidades de que él te haga caso son mínimas- le decía Kaoru a Mai - tal vez este viaje te sirva para ver que en realidad no lo quieres, solo lo admiras. - no lo creo, es difícil saber que es un imposible para mí- decía Mai Jhun llegaba a la habitación en ese mismo instante, iba a tocar, pero al escuchar las palabras de Mai, pensó que terminaría hoy mismo la angustia de Kim acerca de su hermana, así que decidió quedarse tras la puerta y escuchar. -verlo todos los días, saludarlo como si nada, es muy doloroso sabes?- seguía diciendo Mai -yo creo que la forma más rápida de deshacerte de ese sentimiento es decírselo todo- le dijo Kaoru "Sabio consejo" pensó Jhun -cómo que decírselo todo?- casi gritó Mai -así es, si se lo dices todo, es seguro que pasarán 2 cosas, una, que él te conteste que siente lo mismo que tu, y otra, la más segura, es que él te diga que ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de sentir algo por ti, si es el primer caso, serás feliz y si es el segundo, te desilusionarás por completo de él, problema terminado, te enamoras de otro y fin del asunto- dijo fríamente Kaoru -eres cruel- le reprochó Mai "pero es la verdad"- pensaba Jhun -pero te tu imaginas cómo es que se lo diré? Estaré con él una semana se supone que entrenando y sin embargo... no puedo decírselo porque lo respeto como maestro... no puedo... y aparte... tengo miedo porque sé lo que me va a contestar... "un momento, ojalá que no sea lo que estoy pensando"- pensó Jhun con un vuelco en el corazón. -que quieres que le diga?- seguía hablando Mai casi en desesperación - Jhun te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, me da pena decírtelo pero es verdad?, eso? Y después que? No puedo ahora porque se que se separaría de mi y ahora el torneo de KOF es lo más importante para Kim, te imaginas si el equipo se desintegra ahora? No puedo hacerle eso a Kim, no puedo, no ahora... voy a buscar a Jhun, creo que ya es tiempo de irme.- dijo Mai con lágrimas en los ojos -creo que en eso tienes razón, pero, por favor, díselo después del torneo- le dijo Kaoru -tu también tendrás que decirle a Kim que te gusta entonces- replicó Mai -pero eso es diferente, apenas lo acabo de conocer, solo me gusta, déjame conocerlo, no lo se, se ve muy lindo.. -lo es... - dijo Mai enjugando sus lágrimas - hazme un favor, sal con él todos los días y diviértanse mucho, el casi nunca lo hace y lo necesita. Iba a salir Mai cuando Jhun tocó la puerta, el chico estaba sonrojado y horriblemente serio -Mai, es hora de irnos- dijo en un susurro- esta es tu maleta?- y señaló la bolsa morada que se hallaba en el suelo -si, esa es - contestó Mai igual de seria -si me permites la llevaré yo- susurró Jhun -claro, permíteme un momento, me despediré de Kim y bajaré enseguida -claro...- asintió Jhun Mai caminó lentamente poniendo una cara decidida a medida que avanzaba, no quería que Kim la viera así, pero estaba decidida, Kaoru la había ayudado, después del KOF, Jhun, sabría de sus sentimientos. Y sin que ella lo supiera, el joven de rubios cabellos estaba recargado a un costado de su auto pensando en todo lo que había escuchado, así que el motivo de la tristeza de Mai era él, no sabía cómo reaccionar, de hecho si Kim se llegase a enterar...... pero Mai tenía razón en una cosa... el deseo más grande de Kim en ese momento era ganar el torneo ese año, no podía negarle ese sueño solo porque se enteró que su hermana estaba enamorada de él, suspiró fuertemente y alisó sus cabellos con sus manos, el, el filosófico Jhun estaba en problemas, no solo porque le apenaba el hacer sufrir a una chica mucho menor que él, sino porque ésta era la hermana de su alumno, su mejor amigo, no sabía que hacer, y es que realmente en su mente se estaba formando una idea... si al final del KOF ella se decidía a decirle todo, el poderoso Jhun no estaba seguro de decirle que no la quería.... Mai salió de la casa un poco más animada, más como la Mai que conocían todos, la plática con su hermano la había vuelto a la vida, Kim era capaz de ponerla muy feliz con sus ideas, ocurrencias, sus chistes, miró a Jhun y sonrió enormemente, diciéndole con su vocecita de niña traviesa: -ya nos vamos? -si, deja despedirme de tu hermano- le contestó el rubio. No fue necesario entrar a la casa pues Kim venía saliendo con Kaoru al lado, ambos reían y planeaban adonde saldrían esa noche. -pero te gusta la comida italiana?- decía el con una risotada -claro!!!- contestaba Kaoru -bien, entonces iremos a cenar eso esta noche, es un restaurante de lujo, te encantará!- dijo muy animado el taekwandoke -Kim creo que es hora que me vaya- dijo Jhun -ok - fue la única contestación del castaño - cuídense mucho y entrenen con todas sus fuerzas, los estaré esperando la próxima semana ambos jóvenes subieron al coche y Kaoru se acercó a la ventanilla de Mai, con unas orejitas de gato y un colmillo saliendo de su boca le dijo al oído -enjoy it!!! -KAORUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!- gritaba la chica mientras el coche se alejaba rápidamente de la mansión  
  
-que tal me veo?- decía Kaoru mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras, Kim se perdió ante la visión de la chica que vestía un entallado vestido largo color azul cielo, de delgados tirantes de gasa y una pequeña estola del mismo material que cubría su escotada espalda, se había peinado de un moño tras su cabeza, sujeto por 2 palillos a juego con el color del vestido, su maquillaje era perfecto, tanto que Kim no supo que responder - tan mal me veo?- bromeó ella -no.... nada de eso- dijo el chico sonrojado - es que te ves hermosa.. -mi compañero no se queda atrás - respondió Kaoru al verlo vestido de un traje Blanco, con una corbata que por coincidencia era azul cielo, se había dejado sus cabellos peinados de la misma manera de siempre, lo que le daba un aspecto de galán un tanto desgarbado, que lo hacía verse demasiado seductor, el chico sonrió al ver que Kaoru lo examinaba con insistencia y para romper con ese examen que para él se estaba volviendo un tanto incómodo le extendió su brazo, la chica terminó de bajar las escaleras y lo aceptó gustosa, salieron a cenar a un conocido restaurante italiano, todos los que los observaban en la calle hablaban de lo bien que se veía esa pareja y las fans de Kim suspiraban decepcionadas al verlo acompañado de tan hermosa mujer, luego de la cena se fueron a bailar a un salón anexo al restaurante donde solo tocaban música romántica, lo que les permitió bailar y platicar de muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, pasaron una noche casi mágica, de regreso a la mansión, platicaba en el auto: -dime Kaoru, tu tienes novio?, no te he preguntado eso. -no, no tengo, pero tu si has de tener a alguien -si te refieres a Mai, porque de ahí en fuera la única mujer en mi vida es Hikaru quien nos atiende de maravilla a los 2 y creo que ninguna de ellas es mi novia- bromeó Kim -bueno, estamos en las mismas- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente el le devolvió la sonrisa dejando ver sus inmaculados dientes blancos que tanta fama le habían dado al chico. No volvieron a hablar en todo el camino, justo cuando Kim le acompañaba a su cuarto, la plática comenzó de nuevo -pero has tenido novio no?- comenzó él muy curioso -uno, y no fue lo que yo esperaba y tu? -una y casi asesina a Mai, no necesito a personas así, si quieren tener algo conmigo deben de aceptar a mi familia primero eso es lo esencial. -Mai es lo máximo, es mi mejor amiga -y tu lo eres de ella. -lo se, por eso decidimos pasar estas vacaciones juntas... -no te molesta que les haya quitado una semana? -se que no será solo una semana, y no, mientras estés conmigo.....- las palabras salieron por sí solas, ella se ruborizó comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir y, dándose cuenta que ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación tomó la perilla de la puerta Kim se dio cuenta de lo que ella había querido decirle, así que, se decidió a seguir el consejo de Jhun y, atrayéndola hacia si antes que ella abriera completamente la puerta le dio un beso, cuando ambos perdieron el aliento, el sonrió encantadoramente, solo como el sabia hacerlo y le dijo al oído -Buenas noches Kaoru y caminó hacia su habitación, dejando a la chica ahogándose en un mar de nuevos sentimientos...  
  
continuará.  
  
Que tal les parece eh? Espero que les este gustando la historia, en fin, que tal July-chan? Vale la pena? Me debes unas horas mas en tu cube eh? Y a los demás dudas reviews y comentarios ya saben a karygrey@hotmail.com 


	3. ¿como puedo no sentir amor por ti?

3.- COMO PUEDO NO SENTIR AMOR POR TI?  
  
Kaoru no había podido dormir y Kim tampoco, el chico se reprochaba el haber sido tan atrevido y ella se torturaba pensando en porqué no lo había rechazado... tantas cosas inundaban sus pensamientos... Kaoru salió a caminar de madrugada por el jardín, y se encontró con la luz del dojo encendida... se dirigió hacia allá y vio a Kim, vestía solamente un short holgado lo que dejaba ver su musculoso abdomen y sus fuertes brazos, con fuertes patadas hacía girar una y otra vez el saco colgado en la pared, después de unos 5 minutos, Kaoru se dijo a si misma que ya era demasiado el espectáculo y dio unos pasos antes que la voz de Kim la detuviera  
  
- yo tampoco podía dormir, perdona mi atrevimiento de hace un rato por favor-  
  
-cómo?- preguntó la chica sorprendida por haber sido descubierta  
  
-tu perfume- le respondió él - huele muy bien  
  
-gracias- dijo ella sonrojada  
  
-ven. Vamos a la casa, es muy tarde- agregó él al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por el hombro de la chica - perdona si te enojó mi atrevimiento al besarte, pero es que... no sé que me pasa... te acabo de conocer en la mañana y sin embargo me atraes demasiado...  
  
-el sentimiento es mutuo- le respondió ella  
  
-pero me pongo a pensar en tantas cosas, es muy pronto para los 2 empezar algo, así que, que te parece si lo olvidamos?  
  
-mal, también me parece difícil, al menos para mí...- le dijo Kaoru - primero me besas y ahora... me dices que lo olvide?  
  
-vamos Kaoru, no lo digo con esa intención, solo quiero que no nos vayamos a hacer daño  
  
-daño?- preguntó ella no comprendiendo  
  
-así es, te imaginas que termináramos esto mal??, la amistad entre Mai y tu no sería la misma jamás... pero, aún así... no me arrepiento de haberte besado...  
  
-ni yo... - le respondió ella  
  
-de hecho, me arrepentiría toda mi vida si no te beso otra vez...- dijo él al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba  
  
Jhun y Mai habían pasado el viaje entero en silencio y eso era más que incómodo, cuando llegaron al trasbordador que cruzaría un enorme lago para llevarlos a un islote de un tamaño considerable donde se hallaba la casa de Jhun, Mai sintió sueño, se estiró bostezando mientras miraba a Jhun que estaba sentado en el asiento trasero con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en la portezuela, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y una manta azul cielo lo cubría, serían las 4 o 5 de la mañana y Mai calculaba que faltaban unas 2 horas más de viaje, así que, abrazándose a sí misma porque tenía frío se encogió lo más que pudo en el asiento delantero  
  
-tienes frío?- dijo Jhun aún con los ojos cerrados  
  
-cómo???- murmuró ella temblando.  
  
-te siento temblar- dijo el muchacho acomodándose bien y destapándose, le puso la cobija a Mai, quien lo miró como corderito a medio morir y se enrolló en ella agradecida...  
  
Pasaron así unos 15 minutos, hasta que ella, antes de ser vencida por el sueño, vio como el chico frotaba sus manos en sus brazos, se sintió culpable por eso y se levantó tomando la cobija y tapando al sorprendido rubio, quien intentó rehusar la atención de la chica  
  
-no Mai, hace mucho frío, no debes resfriarte  
  
-tu tampoco- dijo ella haciendo caso omiso y tapándolo  
  
-pero tu....- trató de reprochar él, pero cuando sintió como ella se deslizaba bajo la sábana quedando su cabeza en su pecho calló súbitamente, sintió enrojecer de un golpe y solo atinó a bajar la cobija a la altura del cuello de la chica para dejar al descubierto su cara  
  
-yo no tendré frío- le dijo ella quedando dormida casi instantáneamente  
  
Jhun entonces puso una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza de la chica y con la otra acariciaba su hermoso cabello, acerco su cara hacia la frente de la chica aspirando levemente su perfume, dulce y a la vez tan suave, besó su frente tiernamente y luego la arropó mejor con la cobija, la observó dormida, era increíble que tan hermosa criatura estuviera enamorada de alguien como él, tan serio, tan callado, tan diferente a los demás...  
  
- eres hermosa- le dijo él en un susurro sabiendo que la chica no escuchaba nada... recostó su cabeza en un lado del asiento y en menos de 10 minutos en sueño lo venció...  
  
- y tu?, no me has dicho qué es lo que más te heriría de una persona... - decía Kaoru mirando interrogante a Kim, habían pasado el resto de la noche platicando animadamente, conociéndose más,  
  
-la mentira, la hipocresía, no soportaría a alguien que me dijera que me ama mientras me apuñala por la espalda- contestó él cortando una flor y dándosela a la chica- y tu?  
  
-bien, yo no soportaría que me utilizaran, no soportaría que me engañaran  
  
-creo que nadie lo haría- meditó él, sentándose en el pasto del jardín  
  
- no crees que deberías cubrirte- dijo ella haciéndole ver que con ese minúsculo short y el rocío matinal le daría una horrible pulmonía....  
  
-no tengo frío- le respondió el chico  
  
-oye, dime, qué es lo que más te gusta de tu casa?- dijo ella mirando a su alrededor y admirando toda la estructura de la mansión de los Kaphwan  
  
-un lugar que casi nadie ha visto- contestó él risueño  
  
-pero que voy a ver yo no?- protestó ella  
  
-si, tal vez...  
  
-cómo que tal vez?  
  
-era broma, ven conmigo...- dijo él tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia una pared cubierta por musgo, cualquier persona no tan observadora pensaría que ahí terminaba el jardín, pero no era así, en el rincón más escondido, se habría paso un bello pasadizo con enredaderas y muchas flores alrededor...  
  
-es hermoso...- murmuró Kaoru fascinada  
  
-espera a que veas lo mejor...- le respondió él señalándole con un dedo hacia el frente, el espectáculo era encantador  
  
Un lago se extendías hasta donde sus ojos podía abarcar, en medio de éste, había un islote artificial, pequeño, donde sólo cabía una pequeña casita hecha de madera, muy rústica, pero demasiado adorable  
  
-esto es..  
  
-de hecho fue idea de Mai- interrumpió él sonriendo - pero me pareció genial... ella solo se limitó a señalar una pequeña embarcación que se hallaba a la orilla del lago  
  
-no creo que sea buena idea ir en este momento- comentó Kim mientras señalaba el cielo, densas nubes se empezaban a formar y gruesas gotas comenzaban a caer de ellas...  
  
-el último en llegar es........ Chang!!!!- grito ella saliendo de allí rápidamente...  
  
-oye!!!- eso es trampa!!- le siguió Kim el juego y ambos corrieron como locos hacia la casa mientras soltaban carcajadas...  
  
-Mai ya llegamos- le despertó Jhun, la chica solo dejó el espacio suficiente para que el chico abriera la portezuela y saliera para sacar el coche del trasbordador, mientras ella se encogía más enrollándose en la cobija... - floja..... - murmuró él sonriendo  
  
-te escuché....- dijo ella alzando una mano formando en sus dedos una seña obscena  
  
-Mai!!!- dijo Jhun soltando una carcajada y manejando hacia su casa....  
  
Mai ya había estado allí varias veces antes... pero nunca le había causado una impresión tal la casa de entrenamiento de Jhun...  
  
La enorme mansión de campo estaba situada en lo alto de un acantilado, cosa curiosa, pero que le daba la suficiente soledad al Hoon para entrenar a su antojo, constaba de un patio enorme con piso de adobe, con 2 salidas, una, eran unas empinadas escaleras que daban al lago, la otra, la entrada de la casa, la cual constaba de unos 10 dormitorios, una cocina enorme, una sala de meditación y un paisaje exquisito, toda la vista del lago y parte de la muy lejana Osaka, ah... como extrañaba a Kim....  
  
La chica corrió de un extremo a otro tratando de alcanzar los pétalos de Sakura que caían sin cesar al piso, provenientes de unos 20 árboles sembrados dentro del patio de la casa... Todo este paisaje tenía una gran impresión en ella, volteó a ver a Jhun, esperando una sonrisa de su parte, más sin embargo, el apuesto rubio miraba al horizonte como pensando en miles de cosas  
  
-oye....- le interrumpió ella  
  
-si dime- dijo el chico no apartando la vista de lo que observaba  
  
- que ves?  
  
-el amanecer -le respondió él señalando hacia el horizonte donde el sol comenzaba a salir, así pasaron varios minutos hasta que la chica volteó para dirigirse hacia la casa, y solo vio el patio cubierto de pétalos de Sakura bañados por las primeras luces del sol...  
  
-todo es hermoso- murmuró  
  
-lo se- dijo él mirándola  
  
-pasó entonces un brazo por los hombros de Mai y siguió observando la salida del sol, mientras se imaginaba cómo sería pasar infinitas puestas de sol así como ahora....  
  
NOTAS: Si, se que me vas a matar................... pero bueno.......... eran las 11:30 de la noche.... tenía sueño y la verdad tenía varias ideas que no podía dejar escapar... Créeme que para el próximo si lo hago mucho más largo ne? See ya By Sheik 


	4. juegos en la oscuridad

4.- JUEGOS EN LA OSCURIDAD.  
  
Kaoru y Kim habían pasado su segundo día juntos en la casa... la lluvia había estado cayendo sin cesar desde la madrugada y ellos no habían podido salir, aprovecharon entonces a descansar lo que no habían dormido la noche anterior, Kaoru se acostó en el cuarto de Mai mientras que Kim después de cubrirse con una playera grande de color verde pasto y un pants rojo, se recostó en un sofá de la sala, era el día libre de Hikaru, así que cuando Kaoru sintió hambre.... encontró la cocina vacía... pero eso no era problema para ella, quien en un 2 por 3 se adueñó del refrigerador!, Kim se despertó debido al delicioso aroma que salía de la cocina, miró la hora, eran casi las 6 de la tarde, se levantó del sofá lentamente, estirando sus brazos y piernas y saltando un poco para reanimar sus tensados músculos, caminó lentamente a la cocina mientras decía:  
  
-Ese aroma no es de la comida de Hikaru  
  
Se encontró con Kaoru, vestida de un pants rojo con rayas a los lados y una playera negra con figuras de Zelda, estaba cocinando unos rollitos de pan rellenos de verduras, carne de diferentes tipo y varios quesos... se veían tal como olían... Kim entonces sintió como su estómago le indicaba que la hora de la comida había llegado... ^^ le sonrió a Kaoru de la más encantadora forma que podía y después señaló la comida... la chica lanzó la carcajada mientras le decía:  
  
-no comerás de lo mío  
  
Kim puso entonces ojos de súplica y le volvió a sonreír otra vez a lo que ella contestó:  
  
-no me convences.  
  
-si me das nadamás 5?  
  
-son muchos.  
  
-4?  
  
-No.  
  
-2?  
  
-nyah  
  
-1?  
  
-y di que vas en avión- le respondió ella dándole un rollito en un plato enorme, Kim entonces la miró agradecido y luego... de un solo bocado se comió todo. A Kaoru le cayó una gotita mientras veía como Kim se atragantaba, entonces mientras se llevaba una charola llena de rollitos con un tazón de salsa de soya y especias le dijo a Kim guiñándole el ojo:  
  
-quieres más?  
  
-por favor! Están deliciosos!- contestó él ayudándole con la charola  
  
-mas te vale que digas eso.-dijo ella traviesa mientras lo seguía con el tazón de la salsa  
  
comieron en una absoluta tranquilidad y se pusieron a platicar mientras aseaban la cocina  
  
-Kim, estoy muy confundida- inició ella quien estaba lavando los trastes mientras Kim los secaba  
  
-porqué?- contestó extrañado él  
  
-yo... - prosiguió la chica sonrojándose  
  
-tu...- le dijo él acercándose un poco más a ella  
  
-yo no soy... - se veía que a Kaoru se le hacía muy difícil decir estas palabras  
  
-si?- respondió el sexy taekwandoke acercando la cara más a ella dispuesto a besarla  
  
-yo no soy de esas chicas fáciles...- murmuró ella sintiendo muy cerca de Kim, quien al escuchar esto se puso bastante serio y se incorporó nuevamente tomando otro plato del lavadero y comenzando a secarlo rápidamente, tan rápido, que se le resbaló de las manos - yo... lo siento... pero si solo tienes intenciones de pasar el rato conmigo... yo no... quiero que me beses otra vez... - finalizó Kaoru viendo a Kim  
  
-siento mucho que mis acciones te hayan dado a entender cosas equivocadas de mis sentimientos- casi murmuró él mientras recogía los fragmentos de cristal en los que se había convertido el plato  
  
-es que... es muy raro... nos acabamos de conocer ayer y... no lo sé, no soy de las chicas que esperan cualquier oportunidad para besarse con el primer hombre sexy que encuentren...- se defendió ella, Kim al escuchar tal descripción solo sonrió mientras decía:  
  
-yo tampoco soy un hombre fácil, mi hermana te lo tuvo que haber dicho ne?  
  
-algo me comentó acerca de tu falta de citas  
  
-no es la falta de citas, evito salir con chicas que solo me miran como "hombre sexy con dinero"  
  
-yo... no quise llamarte así- dijo ella casi gritando, angustiada porque sus palabras se entendieron mal  
  
-no digo que seas de esas personas, si lo sintiera nunca te hubiera besado, Jhun me enseñó a conocer a las personas con solo mirar sus ojos. No se si aprendí bien, pero si lo hice, eres alguien sincero y de buenos sentimientos, y, juzgando por como te trata Mai, eres muy especial interiormente  
  
-no entiendo- dijo ella muy confundida  
  
-bueno, te lo diré en pocas palabras: no cualquiera puede ser amiga de Mai, al menos no tanto como para invitarla a la casa siquiera a comer, y a ti te dejó una semana sola conmigo, así que puedo confiar en que no eres alguien oportunista o hipócrita.- dijo Kim mirándola y agachando su cabeza, pero a pesar de eso, ella pudo ver que se estaba sonrojando bastante - si te besé fue porque... me atraes mucho... no me preguntes porqué... pero siento que tu y yo podemos ser algo más que buenos amigos... aunque solo nos hallamos conocido ayer.  
  
- yo siento lo mismo- dijo ella acercándose a él, Kim estaba sorprendido porque ella tomara la iniciativa del beso, pero sonrió y se acercó también, eso quería decir que ella también correspondía a sus sentimientos... eso lo tenía que saber su mejor amigo... tenía que hablarle a Jhun.  
  
-Pasemos a la casa- propuso Jhun mientras retiraba su musculoso brazo de Mai y caminaba hacia el coche y sacaba las maletas  
  
-dónde nos quedaremos?- preguntó ella mientras lo seguía  
  
-tienes todas las construcciones para elegir- contestó el - pero haremos una regla, tu entrenamiento aquí es tanto físico como espiritual y mental, tienes que crear un vínculo con el lugar en el que reposas así que... recorramos primero la casa, con el cuarto que te sientas más identificada, en ese te quedas y, la regla es que después de haberlo elegido, ya no puedes cambiar de ubicación.  
  
-ese es el entrenamiento maniático que mencionaba Kim...- murmuró ella  
  
-si, a Kim no le agradó para nada esto- dijo Jhun sonriendo  
  
-porqué?  
  
-fácil, es como si el cuarto te eligiera para estar en él, sientes vibraciones que te indican que ese es tu lugar de meditación, y para Kim eso era muy extraño... pero se identificó enseguida con el lugar y eso hizo más fácil su entrenamiento físico  
  
-eh?- dijo ella confundida  
  
-bueno, es sencillo, en ese lugar mientras meditas y sacas todos tus problemas, sentirás paz interna, lo que te permitirá que tu entrenamiento físico rinda al máximo, solo sacando lo que pese a tu alma te sentirás libre para pelear con honor.  
  
-bien.- contestó ella suspirando fuertemente - eso no será fácil  
  
-lo se... para mí tampoco- murmuró para sí Jhun  
  
-que dices?- le preguntó Mai quien solo había visto que los labios de Jhun se movían pero no escuchó las palabras.  
  
-nada- dijo Jhun dejando las maletas en el recibidor y diciéndole a Mai que lo siguiera, comenzaron a recorrer la casa Luego de un breve recorrido y varias habitaciones que no significaron nada para la bella chica, llegaron a una habitación con piso de madera y varios pergaminos colgando de la pared, tenía un hermoso ventanal que daba al jardín de las sakuras, Mai entonces sintió escalofríos que le causaron que sus vellos de los brazos se erizaran  
  
-bien- dijo Jhun sonriendo - creo que aquí te quedas  
  
-creo que si - dijo ella sonriendo  
  
Jhun entonces salió de la habitación y siguió recorriendo la casa, hasta llegar al otro extremo en una habitación con una ventana muy grande que le mostraba todo el acantilado y con decoraciones muy japonesas a rojo y negro, se sintió satisfecho con este cuarto y fue a buscar a Mai.  
  
-Bien pequeña, será necesario que te pongas ropas de entrenamiento- le dijo él  
  
-no hay problema  
  
-entonces nos vemos en 10 minutos en el dojo ok?  
  
-oky doky - contestó ella guiñándole un ojo y levantando su pulgar mientras empezaba a desempacar.  
  
Se encontraron en menos de el tiempo acordado en el dojo, bella construcción hecha de paredes de bambú y piso de madera delgada, kanjis perfectamente trazados en pergaminos enormes colgaban de la pared, Mai supuso que eran obra de Jhun, ah! Como lo admiraba!!! No solo era atractivo, sexy, con un cuerpo y caras hermosos, sino que era inteligente, filosófico, sensible, era tan...  
  
-Mai en que piensas?- le interrumpió él, quien vestía de un traje igual al de Kim, pero en color rojo ardiente con bordes blancos. Se veía tan... bien...  
  
-eh?- dijo ella saliendo de su trance- en nada!  
  
-que bien te queda ese color- señaló Jhun haciendo que Mai se pusiera casi tan roja como su traje.  
  
-gracias...- murmuró ella, quien vestía de un traje de taekwandoke color lila.  
  
-bien, empecemos- dijo él.  
  
Primero calentaron, saltando un poco y ensayando algunas patadas de baja intensidad, Jhun pasó a patear el saco de arena, lo hizo unos 5 minutos mientras Mai lanzaba patadas hacia arriba abriendo completamente el compás, él entonces dejó de golpear el saco para observarla, estaba peinada de una coleta alta que hacía caer una cascada de ébano hacia abajo de su cintura y sus 2 mechones morados se movían rítmicamente al compás que sus movimientos le marcaban, era hermosa, y se veía tan adorable, tan concentrada, estaba tomando en serio el entrenamiento y eso era algo que él empezaba a admirar de Mai, no obstante se había sincerado con Kaoru acerca de sus sentimientos y lo difícil que iba a ser para ella estar aquí con él, la chica estaba poniendo todo su empeño en el entrenamiento...  
  
-bien Mai, es suficiente- dijo Jhun con firmeza  
  
Esa voz le indicaba a Mai que el entrenamiento había comenzado, ya no era Jhun el mejor amigo de su hermano y el chico que era tan cariñoso con ella, sino era Jhun Hoon-sama, su sensei, ella dejó de calentar y entonces se dirigió hacia él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se inclinó en un respetuoso saludo que indicaba que lo aceptaba como maestro y Jhun sonrió satisfecho haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, así la aceptaba como alumna, él comenzó haciendo que Mai ensayara movimientos básicos y bloqueos de ataques, la chica solo tuvo problemas en 2 o 3 movimientos que tuvieron que repetir más de 20 veces, pero los resultados al final fueron excelentes, al atardecer, cuando ambos sintieron hambre, Jhun paró el entrenamiento  
  
-lo físico ha sido suficiente por el momento- dijo él  
  
-ok- contestó ella soltándose el cabello, dejando caer su cascada negra por sus hombros, mezclándose con lo morado de sus mechones - quiero comer  
  
-yo también- dijo él sonriendo y secando el sudor de su frente con una toalla  
  
-pero antes quiero asearme- dijo ella sonriendo  
  
-yo también- asintió él -sabes que estaría bien?, que fuéramos a las termales  
  
-siii!!!!- dijo ella  
  
-bueno, te veo allá en unos minutos- contestó él tranquilamente  
  
-te... veo... allá.... - murmuró ella viendo como se alejaba el chico.  
  
Eso no era nuevo para ella, pues, cuando habían ido a entrenar los 3, todos se metían en el termal que había al fondo de la casa, obvio es que en ese tipo de baños en los que el agua está a más de 40º Celsius se tenían que turnar en una cortina para quitarse la toalla, y la verdad el termal estaba lo suficientemente grande como para que ella, Kim y Jhun ni siquiera se rozaran los dedos de los pies... pero... en esta ocasión solo estaban ellos 2... y... era justo ahora cuando el amor por Jhun casi era una obsesión!, esto estaba mal y ella lo sabía, pero no podía demostrarlo... no podía...  
  
Jhun caminaba mientras pensaba, porqué había dicho esas palabras?, nos vemos en unos minutos????, estaba mal... pero... siempre que entrenaban iban todos juntos, mientras se desnudaba en su cuarto pensaba en lo raro que era todo esto... jamás había estado solo con la pequeña, y... no estaba seguro de poder estar con ella así... después de todo lo que su corazón había descubierto el día de ayer...  
  
Mai por mientras caminaba enrollada en una larga toalla hacia el termal, sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros y se movían al compás de sus pasos, se encontró con Jhun en el pasillo, el musculoso taekwandoke tenía envuelta de su cintura una toalla también, su pecho estaba desnudo, el ver a la persona que más quería en tan poca ropa sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, dando paso a un rubor muy extenso en sus mejillas, la chica solo caminó rápidamente al termal y corrió la cortina... aquí venía la parte más difícil para ambos... Jhun miró por el reflejo de la luz la silueta de la chica despojándose de su toalla y sintió escalofríos... porqué si nunca antes le había pasado?, había visto muchas mujeres en peores situaciones y jamás había experimentado esos escalofríos que recorrían toda su espina dorsal... qué era lo que esa chica había hecho con él??? Cuando la figura se sumergió en el agua se dirigió hacia el termal y aún por fuera de la cortina se despojó de su toalla, sumergiéndose rápidamente en el baño, quedando ambos dentro de la cortina, sonrojados y viendo la cara del otro con cierta vergüenza, el agua era de un color azul oscuro y el vapor nublaba el ambiente, así que nadie podía ver el cuerpo del otro bajo el agua por más que quisiera, permanecieron así por varios minutos, tal vez media hora, hasta que, Jhun decidió moverse por el shampoo para el cuerpo que estaba tras de Mai, se levantó, el agua aún cubría muy por encima de su cintura y caminó lentamente hacia ella, quien no se movió, solo se limitó a ver hacia otro lado, pero, cuando sintió muy cerca de Jhun no pudo evitar mirarlo, extendiendo su brazo para alcanzar el shampoo, tan cerca de ella físicamente, tan lejos de la forma en que a ella le gustaría tenerlo, dios, como lo amaba, Jhun tomó el shampoo lo más rápidamente que pudo y regresó a su lugar, cuando terminó de usarlo, lo lanzó a Mai, quien interiormente agradeció que no se acercara más, Jhun fue el primero que salió, corriendo la cortina nuevamente y enrollándose en su toalla, Mai solo vio la silueta caminar lentamente hacia la salida y suspiró... era totalmente inalcanzable y era justo ahora que se estaba dando cuenta de ello...  
  
-Que raro, no contesta nadie- murmuraba preocupado Kim mientras colgaba el teléfono de su estudio  
  
-no te preocupes - gritaba Kaoru desde la sala - seguramente están entrenando fuera.  
  
-con este clima?- reparó Kim señalando la horrible ventisca que corría por toda Osaka  
  
-puede ser... - dijo ella sonriendo y llegando junto a él  
  
-que tienes?- preguntó él reparando en la preocupación de los ojos de Kaoru  
  
-estaba pensando en cómo lo va a tomar tu hermana  
  
-como va a tomar qué?- dijo él levantándose y abrazándola  
  
-cuando sepa que nosotros nos hemos besado, lo que siento por ti... va a decir que es demasiada coincidencia tanto en tan poco tiempo  
  
-no va a decir nada, no tiene porqué decirlo, cada quien tiene derecho a ser feliz de la manera en que lo crea conveniente, yo siento que soy feliz contigo.  
  
-y yo contigo- repuso ella sonriendo  
  
-entonces? No creo que mi hermanita se oponga, si ella es la que me presiona para que yo salga con chicas...  
  
-bueno, es que no te quiere ver solo...  
  
-ya no lo estoy- dijo él mientras se acercaba para besarla nuevamente, pero, antes de que sus labios se unieran un apagón en toda la ciudad hizo que se quedaran en la más absoluta oscuridad...  
  
-genial- murmuró Kim mientras tentaba a su alrededor para ver donde podía encontrar algo que alumbrara... revisó el cajón de su escritorio peor no encontró nada más que 2 cosas redondas...  
  
-que demo...- inició él cuando de pronto recordó que eran... - las Lucy bolas de Mai! Eso es..- murmuró  
  
-Kim, me estás asustando...- dijo Kaoru no entendiendo nada  
  
-es que encontré 2 juguetes de Mai, se los quité hace unos meses y nunca se los devolví, me rompió un jarrón enorme jugando con Jhun...  
  
-con Jhun?- casi gritó Kaoru  
  
-si, ellos se llevan muy bien, yo también hubiese estado jugando pero recuerdo que tenía que revisar algunas cuentas de la casa, así que solo jugaban ellos 2, los regañé y se las quité, jamás se las devolví  
  
-ellos 2 se llevan muy bien, que doloroso para ella- murmuraba Kaoru  
  
-porqué?- cuestionó Kim intrigado  
  
-por nada, solo que es extraño que alguien que no es de la familia se lleve así con ella  
  
-él siempre la ha querido mucho, no se porqué, pero desde que íbamos en secundaria decía que se iba a casar con Mai  
  
-eh???- ahora si gritó ella  
  
-eran juegos de niños, con el paso del tiempo, empezó a estar mucho con ella y luego, decía que era nuestro hermano, cuando nuestros padres murieron, él siempre estuvo con nosotros, sus padres también fallecieron poco después, así que juntos nosotros 3 formamos una familia  
  
-ojalá todos se vieran como parte de la familia- murmuró tan bajito Kaoru que Kim no la escuchó  
  
-oye- dijo él tocándola en el hombro  
  
-si dime?  
  
-jugamos?  
  
-a que?- dijo ella soltando una carcajada, la faceta de Kim que acababa de conocer era encantadora y debía decir que le fascinaba ver a ese sexy hombre de negocios, que practicaba Tae Kwan Do profesional y que tenía a su cargo a su hermana, tratando de jugar como un niño de 12 años  
  
-bueno, tu te escondes en la planta baja y yo cuento hasta 20, entonces cada uno saldrá de donde está rebotando las pelotas  
  
-aja, si, nos guiamos por el sonido que hacen al rebotar?- se burló Kaoru  
  
-ne, ne, ne- respondió Kim- estas pelotas cuando rebotan se encienden- y al finalizar de decir esto rebotó una la cual lanzó una luz azul bastante fuerte  
  
-oye, suena divertido!- repuso ella arrebatándole una al chico y corriendo hacia la sala  
  
-1, 2, 3...- comenzó Kim gritando en voz alta, hace cuánto tiempo que no se había divertido así?, no d esta manera, no con otra persona que no fuera su hermana o Jhun, y es que con Kaoru era diferente, él sabía que era una mujer muy especial... sabía que era la persona que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, y tenía que encontrar el momento propicio para decírselo, aunque no tenía ni 48 horas de haberla conocido, ya sabía que quería pasar el resto de sus horas acompañado por ella...- 19, 20!!!!- terminó de contar y se fue a buscarla mientras rebotaba su pelota, y ella salió muy lejos de donde él estaba rebotando la suya, pasaron largo rato así, hasta que él la logró atrapar, si varias personas hubieran estado fuera observando lo que hacían, hubieran visto 2 luces recorriendo toda la planta baja de la mansión y oirían carcajadas provenir de la casa, si varias personas hubieran estado allí, segura pensarían que la casa estaba embrujada....  
  
NOTAS: Buey....... que ondas conmigo?? Ah...... (suspiro) a poco no se antojaría estar con Jhun así???, bueno, si ne? yo digo... y Kim??? Esa forma de acercarse a Kaoru.... dios... a mi me daría un infarto...jijiji crea que a Kaoru también.... estoy pensando en hacer muchas diabladas en el próximo capítulo y ustedes que piensan?? Eh, eh?  
  
Sayounara  
  
By Sheik 


	5. las cosas que hacemos por amor

ADVERTENCIA: antes que nada, gracias si han llegado hasta aquí, jeje, se que la historia no es excelente, pero a nosotras nos gusta, ne July-chan?, bueno, este capitulo contiene lemon, asi que niños con mente no muy amplia.... FUERA!!! Jajajajaja los demás, no me critiquen!!! Es la primera vez que escribo un lemon... ^^  
  
Este capitulo esta en colaboración con July-kun quien hizo toda la historia de Kim y Kaoru, (se los presté solo en este capítulo ne?), y todo lo que se refiere a Jhun y Mai lo escribí yo!!!. Gracias July!!! Sin ti nunca hubiera hecho nada de esto!!!  
  
Tal ves noten cierto plagio de una canción de Alex Ubago..... ne.... esa canción me mata... disculpen el trauma!!!  
  
después de toda la palabrería innecesaria, disfruten el capítulo!!!!  
  
5.- LAS COSAS QUE HACEMOS POR AMOR.  
  
-Que te parece si yo cocino y tu pones la mesa?- propuso Jhun a la chica de mechones morados que se hallaba prácticamente tirada en la alfombra de la sala, el guapo rubio estaba sentado cerca de ella, con la espalda apoyada en el sillón, estaba vestido de una bermuda color beige con bolsas a los lados y una playera roja sin mangas, tenía unas sandalias rojas a juego y su cabello se hallaba sujeto por una liga, el chico se hallaba leyendo un libro, "el 8" de Catherine Neville, para ser exactos y por lo tanto, tenía puestas unas gafas de poco aumento que le daban un aspecto encantador, ya que 2 mechones que había dejado sueltos caían sobre sus ojos, Mai, llevaba una licra color negra y una playera blanca, vestía calcetas y tenis, sus cabellos se hallaban extendidos por la alfombra y ella... simplemente miraba hacia el techo, como si en él se encontraran las respuestas a sus dudas.  
  
-Mai? te estoy hablando...- dijo él sin siquiera quitar la vista de su lectura, muchas cosas le atormentaban, pero, la verdad cuando leía se desconectaba del mundo, parecía como si viviese lo que las letras le decían...  
  
-perdón- dijo Mai incorporándose rápidamente, la verdad, se sentía sola, extrañaba a Kim, su hermano era la única persona a la que podía abrazar cuando se sentía asi... la verdad, se sentía culpable, porque ella siempre corría a la habitación de Kim y se echaba a sus brazos a llorar, el taekwandoke siempre le preguntaba angustiado el porqué de su llanto y ella nunca lo decía... que podía salir de su boca después de todo? "Kim amo a Jhun???" ne... su hermano la mataría.... y de paso... mataría a Jhun  
  
-te decía- habló Jhun nuevamente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina sin dejar de leer - quieres que yo cocine y tu pones la mesa?  
  
-si te parece bien- respondió ella  
  
-si, por mi no hay problema.  
  
Cenaron en el más profundo silencio, y después que Mai limpió la cocina se dispuso a meditar en su cuarto, pasó sumida en sus pensamientos como una hora, cuando de pronto, sintió una presión en el pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...  
  
-Maldita sea Jhun...- murmuró ella sollozando.  
  
Jhun paseaba por la casa prendiendo varitas de incienso en cada habitación, de hecho, recordó que Mai no tenía en su cuarto, y pasó, justo para encontrarse a la chica tumbada en su futón, al principio sintió coraje porque de hecho ella debería estar meditando...  
  
-Mai, si no quieres hacer esto solo dime... sabes que puedes pelear perfecto sin este entrenamiento, yo solo quería que te sintieras mas segura de ti misma... iba a seguir cuando sintió que la cabeza de la chica se pegaba a su pecho y lo abrazaba con muchísima fuerza, debido al impulso que ella llevaba, ambos cayeron al suelo, pero aún así Mai no dejó de abrazarlo en ningún momento, siguió sollozando mientras decía  
  
-Jhun, este entrenamiento no me gusta...  
  
-Mai que es lo que pasa?- dijo angustiado el taekwandoke.  
  
-me hace sentir cosas que quiero que se queden en lo profundo de mí... no me gusta Jhun, por favor... no quiero cuestionar a mi alma más...  
  
-Mai... - murmuró sintiéndose lo más desgraciado del mundo... sabía que él era el que ocasionaba esa tristeza y desesperación en ella, la cargó con gran facilidad y la colocó en su futón, debía hablar con ella y aclarar algunas cosa, que de hecho le intrigaban demasiado... él tampoco había podido meditar, quería a Mai, la quería mucho, era injusto que ambos sufrieran por eso...  
  
-Mai, tengo algo muy importante que decirte...  
  
-si dime... - dijo ella sollozando aún  
  
mas sin embargo las palabras de Jhun no salieron de su garganta, sintió que se ahogaba en ellas y, dejándola con la incertidumbre, salió de la habitación... y caminó por el jardín de las sakuras como por media hora, ¿porqué se le hacía tan difícil decírselo? Se sintió tan estúpido como en la secundaria... entonces dirigió sus pasos nuevamente hacia la habitación, más sin embargo, ella ya no estaba allí..... entonces se dirigió a la biblioteca que era una mansión de 3 pisos con miles de libros en estantes de madera finísima, eran los tesoros de Jhun, y también su fuente de inspiración, estaba decidido, también liberaría a su alma de ese peso que la sofocaba... tomó bolígrafo y papel marmoteado y se dispuso a escribir... Mai sabría lo que sentía esa misma noche...  
  
En la mansión Kaphwan, ya estaba avanzada la madrugada y la luz aún no llegaba.  
  
-Grandioso!- decía Kim fastidiado rebotando su Lucy- Bola mientras recorría los pasillos a pasos calmados - con las cuentas tan altas que me cobran, el servicio es pésimo  
  
-te escuché!!!- decía Kaoru, mientas solo se veía una luz acercándose al taekwandoke, quien corrió al otro lado de la habitación, subió las escaleras y corrió por el otro pasillo - ne, ne, ne, no te escondas, ya te encontré!!!- gritó ahora la chica aventándole a Kim la pelota con fuerza.  
  
-Kaoru!!! Eso dolió!!!- gritó Kim al sentir el golpe de la pelota.... en su nuca...  
  
-Gomen!!! «perdón» - se disculpó Kaoru entre risas y Kim se acercó a ella abrazándola por la cintura y riendo también.  
  
-oye, qué te parece si descansamos un poco? Mañana podremos, como hoy ^^ levantarnos tarde y te llevo a conocer un lugar de Osaka que me parece muy especial.- le dijo él  
  
- está bien- respondió ella poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kim y continuó - pero antes de dormir necesito un baño , estoy exhausta y eso me relajaría mucho  
  
-todos los baños en los cuartos tienen tina, pero la que está en mi habitación es mucho más amplia, úsala si te agrada, yo voy a quedarme un rato aquí, y si no vuelve la luz voy a llamar a la compañía para que nos envíen a algún técnico - finalizó Kim.  
  
-Bueno, me voy - dijo ella separándose de él  
  
-espera - la voz de Kim la detuvo - no te despides de mi? No me deseas buenas noches?  
  
-claro que te deseo............... ¬¬''''' buenas noches!!! Kim «ahhh.... en que piensas Kaoru eh???» - y depositó un beso que dejó húmedos los labios de él y se dirigió a su habitación  
  
Kim la vio alejarse y tocó con sus dedos sus labios, ahí donde Kaoru lo había besado, pensando que le había gustado demasiado y se imaginó como sería si él se lo devolviera..... de momento, solo se acostó en un mueble de su sala, como había hecho horas antes, pero ahora dispuesto a esperar un poco antes de telefonear...  
  
Kaoru entró en la habitación de Kim, un suave y varonil aroma impregnaba la habitación... al aroma de Kim.... aspiró profundamente... definitivamente estaba enamorada de Kim y que él le correspondiera era para ella como vivir en un sueño...  
  
Encendió una vela aromática que había encontrado en las cosas de Mai... era de color morado... «que raro.....» ^^ pero el aroma era a canela, entró al cuarto de baño, estaba decorado tan lujoso como el resto de la mansión, siendo hermosamente embellecido por un gran espejo en una de las paredes y la bañera, que le daba al cuarto un aspecto más elegante...  
  
La llenó con agua y vació en ella aceites que estaban en la repisa, puso la vela a un lado, levantó su cabello con 2 palillos, se desnudó y se metió en la bañera, cerró sus ojos y sintió la tibia agua limpiar su cuerpo y los aceites le daban una relajación casi absoluta, así que se puso a pensar.  
  
Kim... cómo estaba queriendo a Kim, era un chico demasiado encantador como para no creerse... «como esos que solo existen en las historias de chicas que se imaginan hombres ideales, como los fanfics... ¬¬''''» Su filosofía le agradaba y «su fisonomía también.... ^o^» su calidad humana era excelente, por si fuera poco, era un ser tan increíblemente sensual, con un cuerpo tan hermoso... Kaoru no podía evitar estremecerse cuando recordaba los momentos que estaban pasando juntos. Un hombre tan sensual... se repitió en su mente una vez más... ¿cómo sería estar en sus brazos?  
  
Mai estaba sentada en el suelo, sobre una alfombra color blanca de terciopelo, se había vuelto a bañar y se había cambiado por una ropa ceremonial, un Kimono color negro con escasas flores lilas, tal vez asi si se lograría concentrar más, sus cabellos recién lavados se hallaban regados por sus hombros, sus mechones morados caían sobre su rostro, había dejado el ventanal abierto y por el entraban cientos de pétalos de sakura, que formaban una alfombra rosa a su alrededor, estaba intentando buscar la manera de decirle a Jhun lo que sentía por él, de otra manera se ahogaría, ya lo había estado guardando por muchos años, no podía hacerlo por varios meses más... en eso estaba cuando sintió una hoja de papel deslizarse sobre el suelo y llegar a la alfombra donde ella estaba sentada, enseguida supo que era de Jhun, ellos 2 eran las únicas personas que estaban allí, dudó en leerla, tal vez le reprendería por no querer obedecerle, pero su curiosidad «neko-kun al fin y al cabo... ^^» acabó por vencerle, dentro del elegante sobre color negro se hallaba una hoja de papel marmoteado de color crema con mates dorados, tenía una letra de perfecta caligrafía y elegantes y seguros rasgos, decía:  
  
Me muero por suplicarte  
Que no te vayas mi vida  
Me muero por escucharte  
Decir las cosas que nunca digas  
Mas me callo y te marchas  
Aun tengo la esperanza  
De ser capaz algún día  
De no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar  
Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más  
¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?  
Me muero por abrazarte  
Y que me abraces tan fuerte  
Me muero por divertirte  
Y que me beses cuando despierte  
Acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca  
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma  
Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando  
Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón  
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior  
Me muero por conocerte  
Saber que es lo que piensas  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Vencer esas tormentas que nos quieren abatir  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Perder en tu rostro cada día  
ver esa semilla  
Que al soñar deja todo surgir  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir  
Me muero por explicarte  
Lo que pasa por mi mente  
Me muero por intrigarte  
Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte  
Sentir cada día  
ese flechazo al verte  
Que mas dará lo que digan  
Que más dará lo que piensen si estoy loco es cosa mía  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor  
Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol  
"Ai Shiteru Mai"  
  
Mai entonces levantó su cara ruborizada ante tal poema, era hermoso, y.... respondía a todas las plegarias que pudo haber hecho!!!, iba a ir a buscar a Jhun, cuando se dio cuenta que el chico la estaba observando por el ventanal abierto, caminó lentamente hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa, ella se ruborizó aún más, entonces él se acercó lentamente, depositando un tierno beso en los labios de Mai, el primero de la chica... y de la persona que ella añoraba se lo diera...  
  
-ai shiteru Mai - le dijo con esa suave y melodiosa voz  
  
-ore mo ai shiteru..- le contestó ella poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico y fundiéndose en un abrazo...  
  
El taekwandoke posó una de sus fuertes manos en la barbilla de la chica atrayéndola nuevamente hacia sí y la volvió a besar, primero tiernamente, luego con insistencia, haciendo que ambos perdieran el aliento, el momento era propicio, el ambiente? Perfecto... una ráfaga de aire hizo que cientos de pétalos más entraran al suelo de la habitación, Mai entonces miró a Jhun, el chico vestía el uniforme de Tae Kwan do color azul rey, sus cabellos estaban perfectamente peinados y sueltos, sonrió mientras ahora ella era la que lo besaba  
  
-hacía tanto tiempo que quería hacer esto- dijo ella pasando una mano por la suave tez de Jhun  
  
-yo también- dijo el reanudando el beso, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso, mas apasionado, hasta que encendió una chispa de deseo en Jhun, quien empezó a besar lentamente las mejillas de Mai, para luego bajar a su cuello, y... entonces... lentamente, comenzó a tirar del cuello del kimono de la chica haciendo que la tela se deslizara sobre su suave piel y dejara su hombro descubierto, el cual el chico también comenzó a besar gentilmente  
  
-Mai, haz algo para detenerme- susurró él sintiendo que su cuerpo no obedecía a su razón, interiormente, sentía que estaba abusando de la chica, porque era mucho menor que él, pero ella, lejos de sentirse violentada, estaba disfrutando el momento y tenía sus pequeñas manos en la cintura de Jhun  
  
-es que yo... no quiero evitar que continúes...- dijo ella en un susurro....  
  
Kim había telefoneado ya y le prometieron enviar a alguien en horas hábiles al día siguiente, no tenía caso estar despierto y decidió irse a la cama. Iba subiendo hacia su habitación y tocó sus labios, el recuerdo de Kaoru besándolo continuaba fresco en su mente. Es cierto, desde que empezó a conocerla sintió que la amaría, que era la mujer de su corazón y el saber que ella sentía lo mismo lo hacía muy dichoso, tanto como nunca había sido hasta entonces.  
  
-mañana temprano- pensó entonces - tengo que llamar a Jhun y decírselo.  
  
Pasó por la habitación de Mai que era el lugar donde Kaoru había decidido quedarse y notó la puerta cerrada casi por completo y terminó de cerrarla. Resistió el deseo de entrar y devolverle el beso porque seguro ya estaba dormida y no deseaba despertarla. Caminó a su habitación, sus ojos hacía rato que se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y entró mirando su enorme y cómoda cama  
  
-demasiado grande para una persona - pensó.  
  
Se dispuso a descansar, mañana se divertirían mucho y tenía que reponer energías. Se cambió de ropa y para dormir solo se quedó con un pequeño short  
  
^^ ¬¬ ^o^  
  
Quiso mojarse un poco la cara y se dirigió al baño, mientras se acercaba pudo oler los perfumes que de ahí provenían, entre todos ellos distinguió, sus aceites aromáticos, una vela de canela (seguramente de Mai) y, el olor que más le abrumó, era el perfume de Kaoru, ese olor que tanto le había llamado la atención desde la noche anterior Seguramente se había quedado en el ambiente cuando ella pasó por ahí.  
  
Abrió la puerta del baño y fue entonces cuando la vio.....  
  
-Kim!!!- gritó ella con sorpresa terminando de anudarse un ligero kimono de seda  
  
-lo siento - dijo él muy apenado - no pensé que aún siguieras por aquí  
  
-no importa, la verdad es una tina preciosa, creo que disfruté tanto el baño que perdí la noción del tiempo  
  
Kim estaba muy nervioso pues notó que ese atuendo revelaba demasiado del cuerpo de ella y sintió que algo se agitaba en su interior y cuando vio la forma en que ella lo miraba en ese minúsculo short, admirando detenidamente cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo, no pudo resistirse y llevándola fuera le dijo:  
  
-puedo hacer que sigas disfrutando mucho tu estancia aquí Kaoru- ^^  
  
Ella pasó sus delicadas manos por el cuello de Kim y le dijo pausadamente  
  
-tendré que obligarte a cumplir eso que dijiste.  
  
-será todo un placer- respondió Kim dedicándole una sonrisa entre coqueta y seductora, de esas que hacían a Kaoru derretirse.  
  
Kim comenzó a besarla, puso una mano alrededor de su cintura y con la otra quitaba los palillos de su cabello, desordenándolo y pasó su mano detrás de la cabeza de ella y la atrajo más, aún más hacia él.  
  
Bajó muy lentamente besando su boca hasta su cuello y se detuvo, interesado en el delicioso aroma de su cabello, estrechándola fuertemente con ambas manos y mordiendo su cuello, primero muy suave y después más intenso porque a ella le estaba gustando cada vez más, su voz se lo decía.  
  
Mientras hacía esto, Kaoru acariciaba los cabellos castaños de Kim y con cada beso susurraba su nombre y metía sus dedos entre su cabello, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos. De pronto, lo detuvo e hizo que él la mirara.  
  
- Eso está muy bien, demasiado bien, me permites devolvértelo?- le dijo ella  
  
Ahora ella lo besaba y sentía las manos de él recorriendo hábilmente su cuerpo. Kaoru lo tendió sobre la cama y sus suaves manos empezaron a acariciar el firme abdomen de él con insinuantes caricias y provocadoras mordidas que hicieron que Kim temblara con anticipación.  
  
Ver a Kim tan sexy, tan masculino debajo de ella era algo que no podía perderse. El la atrajo hacia sí y resbaló la parte superior del Kimono por sus hombros dejando su torso desnudo y posteriormente lo quitó todo y la admiró por primera vez:  
  
-Eres hermo... - sin dejarlo terminar lo besó, mientras rozaba sus pechos contra el cuerpo de Kim, sus manos entre sus mechones castaños.  
  
Kim no esperaba todo esto y estaba ya muy excitado, la reacción de su cuerpo se hacía ya muy evidente y sin dejar de besar a Kaoru la puso bajo él, con una mano aprisionó las 2 de ella sobre su cabeza, mientras mordía y besaba con esos dientes, con esos labios incitantes su boca, su cuello, sus pechos erectos, haciéndola estremecerse. Kim sobre ella haciendo eso, era doblemente excitante, su torso perfecto, su esbelta cintura, su sonrisa seductora, sus hermosos cabellos enmarcando desordenadamente su rostro eran cosas que la tenían extasiada. Kim lo notó y el saberse tan deseado por una mujer como ella, hacía crecer su deseo más y más; era ya demasiado irresistible y le dijo con su voz sexy y varonil, en un tono más grave del normal, uno que Kaoru nunca había escuchado  
  
-ahora es mi turno, cariño, ábrete para mí... O_o !!!!!!  
  
Kaoru sintió como la erección de él la penetraba suavemente, él era muy cuidadoso, quería que ella se acostumbrara al tamaño de su cuerpo, siguió haciéndolo muy lento y le dijo:  
  
-Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, yo no amaría a cualquiera. Eres tan especial, robaste mi corazón desde que te conocí realmente. Deseaba tanto estar contigo y me fue muy difícil reprimirlo hasta ahora. Por cierto, no creas ni por equivocación que después de esto vas a marcharte de mi lado. Ya eres mía, solo mía y no lo serás de nadie más...  
  
-Oh Kim... - gimió Kaoru luego de escuchar eso y siguió haciéndolo cuando sintió que él aceleraba el ritmo, sus manos acariciaban sus fuertes brazos, bajaban por su espalda y con ellas Kaoru lo atraía más hacia su cuerpo.  
  
Los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación e interrumpían la silenciosa noche, y se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Kim disfrutaba mucho cuando escuchaba a Kaoru  
  
-Kim...  
  
-Si, cariño?  
  
-dame más. Kim, Onegai... O_o !!!! - le rogó  
  
Kim estaba más que dispuesto a complacerla y mientras lo hacía, Kaoru tenía sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda acariciando repetidamente los redondos y deliciosos glúteos de Kim. El sabía contener su excitación para verla disfrutar, pero sentía todo su cuerpo arder en placer y no creía poder resistirse mucho tiempo más, y cuando vio a Kaoru arquear su espalda, clavando sus uñas en sus glúteos, sus cuerpos moviéndose como uno solo, en ese momento al mismo tiempo llegó el clímax para ambos.  
  
La oscuridad iba desapareciendo poco a poco dando paso a la mañana, Kim estaba exhausto y después de abrazarla, el cansancio lo rindió y se durmió. Kaoru no pudo dormir enseguida, el recuerdo de Kim sobre ella haciéndole el amor con pasión fue más fuerte y tardó un poco más en dormirse, cuando estaba a punto de entregarse al sueño, ya con los ojos cerrados, recordó las palabras de Kim cuando la estaba abrazando antes de dormirse:  
  
-ai shiteru Kaoru, te amaré por siempre, nunca te haré llorar.  
  
-Mai esto no está bien- decía Jhun al momento en que se separaba de ella  
  
La chica solo lo miró confundida, en sus mejillas había un rubor terriblemente notable y su respiración era rápida  
  
-Jhun, no creo que besarnos sea mala idea.- dijo ella inocentemente, Jhun solo rió mientras se acercaba otra vez hacia el objeto de su tentación y le decía en un tono travieso, cosa rara en él  
  
-yo no pensaba besarte solamente.  
  
Ella lanzó un pequeño grito y rápidamente acomodó su kimono sobre su hombro, cosa que hizo reír nuevamente a Jhun, quien iba a salir de su habitación, pero... ella rápidamente se levantó y dijo:  
  
-no te vayas, por favor, quédate conmigo...  
  
-Mai? Porqué quieres que me quede? Sabes bien que es peligroso al menos por este momento...  
  
-y si te vas de que habrá servido ese poema?, si te vas es porque tienes miedo... porque no sabes bien lo que sientes, tal vez solo te confundiste por un momento y sientes que te vas a aprovechar de mí, pero... - dijo ella ruborizándose terriblemente - por favor, antes que te arrepientas mañana... quiero que sepas que en verdad te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo... desde varios años... Jhun, no tienes idea de lo que significas para m.... -  
  
no pudo continuar porque los besos del rubio se lo impidieron, eran insistentes, apasionados y Mai podía sentirlo, él la deseaba, la abrazó fuertemente y la cargó hasta la alfombra blanca donde la sentó suavemente y la miró de una forma muy dulce, como nunca antes lo había hecho y, acercándose a su oído susurró:  
  
-Mai, yo nunca me aprovecharía de ti, jamás, te confieso algo?  
  
Ella asintió levemente  
  
-desde hace muchos años pensé en protegerte como una hermana, pero poco a poco vi que no era así como yo te veía, obviamente pensé que era algo pasajero y realmente lo quise olvidar, pero.. tu me has demostrado que no eres una chica de la que me puedo olvidar... y aún debo ponerme a pensar en la diferencia de edades que tenemos...  
  
-y eso que importa?, dime, a ti te importa?  
  
-me importa lo que tu pienses al respecto - dijo él poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza moviendo sus cabellos como si de su hija se tratara, ella solo hizo una mueca de decisión y se acercó hacia él  
  
-esto es lo que pienso acerca de tu edad....- dijo ella mientras lo besaba, sus labios eran inocentes y torpes sobre los de Jhun, pero aún así, él sintió algo responder a aquella dulce demanda, sin siquiera pensarlo, el rubio tomó la iniciativa del beso, rodeándola con sus brazos y acunándola contra su pecho, después de unos momentos, el chico dijo:  
  
-Mai, prométeme que nunca te irás de mi lado...  
  
-te prometo que estaré contigo siempre  
  
En verdad hacía meses que Jhun salía con nadie, y, lo que sentía por ella era diferente a todo lo que había sentido por las otras.... _ en realidad, nuestro filosófico sensei tenía miedo, miedo de abandonarse al amor por completo y de ser abandonado cuando ella encontrara a alguien de su edad, pero la cara de la chica lo liberó de sus miedos, ella sería incapaz de hacer algo así y él lo sabía, tenía un motivo más a su favor, le conocía tanto como Kim... sin pensarlo más la besó de nuevo, otra vez pasó por sus mejillas, por su cuello, deslizó nuevamente el cuello del kimono pero ahora por ambos hombros, el holgado ropaje cayó hasta su cintura, dejando totalmente descubierta a la chica, quién se ruborizó al sentir la atenta mirada de Jhun, quien intentaba grabarse tan hermosa figura en su mente, el taekwandoke entonces se levantó y se colocó en la espalda de ella, pasó sus manos por sus negros cabellos, aspirando su aroma, fresco como la brisa marina, dulce como el perfume de las flores, lo levantó y lo pasó hacia enfrente por sus hombros, y continuó besando tiernamente desde su nuca hasta su cintura, haciendo que la Mai temblara ante aquellas caricias, el rubio satisfecho ante aquellas reacciones pasó sus manos hacia el frente, acariciando desde el vientre hasta sus hombros, pasando por la suave redondez de sus pechos haciendo que ella temblara una vez más aunque ese temblor fue acompañado de un ligero suspiro, Jhun entonces prosiguió a desamarrar el moño del kimono, pero antes de hacerlo, jaló dulcemente la cabeza de Mai para preguntarle  
  
-Pequeña, sabes de nuestras tradiciones, aún asi quieres que siga?  
  
Ella entonces se giró un poco para poder besarlo y le contestó:  
  
- Por favor... Hazme el honor de ser el primero y el único...  
  
Tradiciones japonesas dictan desde que nació esa sociedad que, las mujeres vírgenes deben traer por vestimenta ceremonial un kimono amarrado por la parte de atrás de su cintura, y ese moño no lo pueden quitar mas que 3 personas, ellas mismas, sus madres, o, el primer hombre con el que ellas tengan relaciones, obvio es que al retirarles este moño ellos ganan la fidelidad absoluta de la mujer, pero no solo eso, pues al desamarrar tan hermoso lazo, se desposan... para toda la vida... Jhun al obtener el permiso de ella la besó y abrazó con fuerza, con tanta, que sintió como la sofocaba, pero aun así ella correspondió débilmente  
  
-nunca te vas a arrepentir de ser mi esposa Mai Kaphwan - dijo él feliz, ella solo sonrió y le volvió a dar la espalda, él lo tomó como una señal y entonces, desató con todo cuidado el lazo que la uniría para siempre con él, ahora sí, todo el kimono cayó al suelo, dejando a la chica solo con pequeño bikini que él se encargó de retirar hábilmente  
  
-Te había dicho que eres hermosa muchas veces?- dijo él  
  
-si, bastantes - respondió ella sonrojada al verse sin nada ante el imponente rubio, quien con sus expertas manos la recorrió toda, sin dejar espacio por explorar, Jhun quería llevarla al límite en el que ella no pensara en nada más que en él y lo estaba logrando, leves gemidos escapaban de la boca de la chica, quien estaba absorta ante un mundo de nuevas emociones, de pronto, ella lo tomó por los hombros, deshaciéndose lentamente del traje azul que estorbaba, las ropas fueron cayendo al suelo, ella, por fin admiraba el perfecto cuerpo de su ahora esposo, musculoso, fuerte, simplemente perfecto, comenzó a tocarlo con la torpeza de la primera vez, roces suaves, delicados, pero que aún así ponían al rubio a mil, hizo que el rubio se recostara en la alfombra blanca, que para ese entonces ya estaba cubierta de miles de pétalos de Sakura y siguió tocándolo y besándolo, ella aprendía de él, pues los sonidos que Jhun emitía de vez en cuando le indicaban dónde debía tocar, cuánto y cuándo, era una alumna hábil y pronto puso al rubio en una situación donde el placer se estaba adueñando de su cuerpo entero, rápido, como una llama quema una hoja, él, antes de ser completamente devorado por las sensaciones que le causaban los roces de su joven esposa hizo un rápido giro quedando ella ahora bajo él, se sintió abrumado al verla, ese cuerpo tan pequeño, tan frágil, ahora le pertenecía ¿o tal vez le faltaba un poco?....  
  
Mai se estremeció cuando el contacto de sus cuerpos lanzó una ola de intenso deseo por todo su ser, entonces Jhun, sintiendo la necesidad de ella, estrechó aún con más fuerza su cuerpo contra el de Mai, rubios mechones cayeron sobre sus hombros y sobre Mai... le dio un beso pausado, tierno, y después de unos segundos o de una vida entera, se separó de sus labios y le dijo:  
  
-voy a hacerte mía ahora mismo  
  
Ella solo se sonrojó aún más y por única respuesta sonrió y posó sus pequeñas manos en el hermoso rostro de Jhun, quien suave, cuidadosamente, comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo, pudo sentir una repentina tensión en los músculos de su esposa, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro tenía una expresión de infinita concentración, el entonces pasó sus 2 manos por la espalda de Mai, sujetando su esbelta cintura y la besó en su mejilla mientras le decía suavemente, con esa dulzura en la voz que sólo podía tener él:  
  
-No tengas miedo Mai, no te haré daño  
  
Los ojos cafés se abrieron, mirándolo con infinita confianza y gradualmente, el cuerpo se suavizó bajo sus manos, el esperó unos momentos más y entonces se movió nuevamente hacia delante, uniéndose por completo a ella. Mai se tensó de nuevo y esta vez un gemido mezclado de dolor y placer escapó de sus labios. El le sonrió dulcemente cuando la expresión en el rostro de ella se aclaró de nuevo y abrió los ojos cuando el dolor comenzó a ceder  
  
-Jhun...- murmuró y la palabra terminó en un gemido cuando él comenzó a moverse de nuevo dentro de ella, lentamente.  
  
El contuvo el aliento ante la profundidad del amor y la pasión contenidas en esa simple palabra, entonces se dejó llevar por aquella indescriptible marea de sensaciones, su mundo se estrechó hasta volverse una sola emoción, el éxtasis al sentirse inmerso en el cuerpo de Mai, los movimientos de ella sincronizados con los suyos, el ritmo de su unión, cada vez más rápido, más frenético, se convirtió en el único pensamiento en la mente del sexy rubio, solo escuchaba los débiles gemidos de Mai acompañados por los suyos en esa habitación, solo podía pensar en esa alfombra blanca y ese piso totalmente cubierto por pétalos de Sakuras, en ellos 2 haciendo el amor, se forzó a sí mismo, no sin muchos problemas, a no permitir que esas sensaciones lo llevaran al clímax antes que ella, y justo cuando pensaba que explotaría por el insoportable placer, Mai gimió fuertemente y se arqueó bajo él, aferrándose a su espalda, hundiendo las yemas de sus dedos en ella, entonces, y solo entonces, no pudo contenerse más y estalló con ella en un momento que para él duró una eternidad.  
  
Se derrumbó entonces, sobre ella, abrumado aún por las inmensas sensaciones que acababa de experimentar, Mai entonces lo abrazó con fuerza, diciéndole a su oído:  
  
-ai shiteru Jhun Hoon...  
  
Permanecieron abrazados un buen rato, hasta que él se levantó y, cargándola con gran facilidad, la llevó hasta el futón acostándola tiernamente, se recostó con ella y deslizó una sábana para cubrir su desnudez, Mai se recostó sobre uno de sus brazos y con una mano acariciaba el pecho del hermoso taekwandoke, él entonces la besó en la frente y peinó con sus dedos esa cascada de ébano, retirando de paso algunos pétalos de Sakura que se habían atrevido a quedarse en su cabello. Pasaron así un largos minutos, 20 o 40 quién sabe? y las palabras no alcanzaban a salir, pero la situación no las necesitaba, ni las necesitó; sus cuerpos lo habían dicho todo y ahora el silencio hacia lo mismo pero de forma distinta  
  
-Mai, me amas?  
  
-eh? Porqué me preguntas eso?  
  
-solo por curiosidad, pequeña dime, me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti?  
  
-pues... veremos - dijo ella aún con una chispa de travesura - tu que piensas al respecto?  
  
-yo creo que me amas con todo tu corazón, pero quiero oírlo de tu boca, lo necesito en este momento- rogó Jhun acariciando con una mano su mejilla  
  
- bueno, desde hace algunas horas soy Mai Hoon- dijo ella encogiéndose entre sus brazos, pegándose completamente a él y empezando a bostezar de manera grácil, como buen neko-kun agotado  
  
-No te entiendo, que quieres darme a entender con eso? - dijo él abrazándola tiernamente y besando su frente  
  
- bueno, que me he casado contigo y que eso... - dijo ella cerrando levemente los ojos y posando una mano en el musculoso pecho del rubio - lo he hecho por amor...  
  
Él entonces sintió como su ahora esposa fue vencida por el sueño y observó el cielo a través del ventanal por donde los pétalos rosas seguían entrando a montones, ya estaba amaneciendo, suspiró pensando en la pequeña, frágil y a la vez hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado, ya lo tenía todo, una esposa que lo amaba, fortuna para vivir holgadamente con ella, un hermano que quería... y ahí fue cuando su rostro se ensombreció y miró a la pequeña que descansaba sonriendo entre sus brazos  
  
-ay Mai... por el momento no quiero ni pensar en qué me va a decir tu hermano....  
  
NOTAS:  
  
5mentarios, jejejejeje......... ¬¬'' esta diablada fue un capítulo en conjunto con July-chan ella hizo su parte Kim X Kaoru y yo hice el Jhun X Mai, que tal eh? Espero les haya agradado y pues bueno... dudas, comentarios, tomatazos y correos con ántrax a mai_yagami83@hotmail.com o simplemente déjenme un review se les agradecerá  
  
BY SHEIK 


	6. un viaje inoportuno

6.- UN VIAJE INOPORTUNO  
  
Kim se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Kaoru dormida en sus brazos, sonrió y dándole un beso en la mejilla se levantó y se vistió solamente con un pantalón de tela bastante holgado, salió a la cocina donde se sorprendió al encontrarse a Hikaru haciendo el desayuno.  
  
-Kim, vaya! Que descarado te me has vuelto muchacho!- le bromeó la anciana mojándose las manos y agitando los dedos hacia la cara de Kim  
  
-Gomen Nasai- murmuró Kim sonrojándose, en verdad Hikaru nunca le había visto así.  
  
-cómo pasaste el día de ayer?- dijo despreocupada la mujer exprimiendo unas naranjas para hacer un jugo  
  
-bien, bastante bien, solo con un pequeño problema de electricidad- contestó Kim tomando un waffle de un plato y comiéndoselo.  
  
Hikaru al ver tal "desorden" le dio unas palmadas en las manos a Kim diciendo apurada:  
  
-no comas antes de tiempo!  
  
Kim rió ante el comentario y abrió el refrigerador sacando un bote de leche fría......  
  
-Hikaru- dijo extrañado - a qué horas vino la luz?  
  
-bueno, un técnico llegó como a las 7 de la mañana  
  
-y porqué no me llamaste?, cobró algo?- contestó Kim intrigado  
  
- si, pero le di de mi dinero, y....- dijo la señora sonrojándose - si fui a llamarle, solo que no me pareció correcto despertarlos.  
  
-oh cielos....- dijo Kim sonrojándose de pronto y sonriéndole a la anciana - Hikaru, yo no sé que...  
  
-no tiene porqué explicarme nada joven, me da mucho gusto que esté interesado en alguien, su hermana y yo estábamos preocupados porque usted estaba demasiado solo.  
  
-gracias Hikaru, que te parece Kaoru?  
  
-es una mujer bonita y se ve muy buena persona, me gusta para usted  
  
-verdad que si?- dijo Kim sonriendo, se acercó a Hikaru y le dio un beso en la frente caminando nuevamente hacia el cuarto  
  
-joven! Bajen a desayunar pronto!- gritó Kaoru  
  
-espera- dijo Kim corriendo de regreso y tomando una charola dispuso un bonito desayuno para 2´- mejor llevo de comer allá arriba  
  
-como guste- respondió la anciana pellizcando tiernamente la mejilla del taekwandoke haciendo que Kim se carcajeara ante la "caricia" - me alegra que sea feliz, ahora solo falta su hermana  
  
-mi hermana?- dijo Kim intrigado - que sabes acerca de eso Hikaru?  
  
-mucho que no es prudente decir, mucho que si se fijara más, pudiera deducir usted solo- dijo la anciana no respondiendo a la pregunta de Kim, quien solo se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras con la charola, cuando entró al cuarto, Kaoru ya estaba vestida con su kimono y su cabello nuevamente se hallaba recogido con los palillos  
  
-tienes hambre?- dijo él sonriéndole dulcemente  
  
-sip- dijo ella estirando una mano para tomar un plato de waffles con miel de maple  
  
-pues....- dijo Kim travieso retirando la charola - no comerás de lo mío.  
  
-Kim no juegues!!!- reprochó ella reconociendo sus palabras, y mirándolo severamente  
  
-no me convences- dijo él arqueando una ceja  
  
-dame mi plato- dijo ella parándose y quitándoselo de las manos él solo rió ante la reacción de la chica quien comenzó a comer tranquilamente sentada en la cama  
  
-Kaoru, quiero contarle a Jhun de lo nuestro- murmuró él  
  
-bueno, es tu amigo, es natural- contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros  
  
-gracias, pero he decidido que decirle por teléfono sería muy informal así que... tienes ganas de viajar hoy?  
  
-si, porqué? - dijo ella entusiasmada- que me vas a llevar a conocer?  
  
-bueno, recuerdas la casa del lago?  
  
-si, y por cierto, quiero verla eh?  
  
-bueno, esa casa es una replica exacta de otra mansión que se halla en una situación igual, solo que más majestuosa...  
  
-no entiendo- murmuró ella confundida  
  
-bueno, la casa del lago es una réplica de una cabaña de aislamiento dentro de la casa de entrenamiento de Jhun.  
  
-eso quiere decir que....- dijo ella sonriendo  
  
-que vamos a visitar a Mai y a Jhun, aparte, veremos que tal va mejorando su entrenamiento, tal vez y hasta pelee con mi hermana a ver que tanto ha avanzado en los bloqueos  
  
-Kim, no iremos a intervenir en su entrenamiento?  
  
-no! llegaremos en la tarde y solo nos quedaremos a dormir una noche, ni notarán que estamos ahí.  
  
-bueno - concedió ella - entonces vamos a la casa de entrenamiento de Jhun  
  
Jhun despertó cuando su rostro se vio bañado por la luz del sol, se incorporó sintiendo como 2 ojitos castaños lo miraban alegremente, 2 mechones morados caían sobre ellos haciendo que la mirada se viera un tanto traviesa  
  
-buenos días guapo- dijo Mai besándolo tiernamente  
  
-buenos días Mai- contestó él abrazándola  
  
-dime, hoy no vamos a entrenar o si?- dijo ella traviesa  
  
-creo que debemos hacerlo Mai  
  
-aguafiestas- dijo ella levantándose y saliendo de la habitación. Se había vestido con un Kimono lila y tenía su cabello suelto, Jhun solo la observó y suspiró, estaba pensando en Kim, cómo se lo dirían?  
  
Mai se hallaba en la cocina comiendo un poco de fruta con yogurt cuando salió el rubio vestido de un uniforme de TKD color vino, caminaba lentamente y estaba preocupado.  
  
-Que tienes?- le dijo Mai  
  
-bastantes cosas, estoy en un dilema existencial...  
  
-porqué?- dijo ella dejando de comer y caminando hacia él  
  
-estoy feliz y a la vez bastante preocupado.  
  
-me dices?- le apremió ella abrazándolo y dándole un beso  
  
-bueno, soy muy feliz estando contigo, y creo que siempre lo seré, y... estoy muy preocupado por lo que me dirá tu hermano cuando sepa que estamos casados.- dijo él abrazándola y devolviéndole el beso  
  
-que crees que dirá?- preguntó ella con el rostro ensombrecido - eres su amigo, casi su hermano, no crees que estará feliz al ver que nosotros hemos hecho algo y somos dichosos?  
  
-díselo a un hermano celoso...  
  
-Por el momento no pensemos más en eso, te propongo algo - dijo ella haciendo que Jhun se sentara en una silla y sentándose en sus piernas - no le diremos nada hasta que termine el KOF, pondremos todo de nuestra parte para ganar ese torneo y, cuando estemos celebrando, le tiramos la bomba nuclear.  
  
-eso sería.... me parece buena idea, pero por mientras nosotros que haremos? Comportarnos como antes?, Mai yo ya no creo que pueda.  
  
-vamos!, tendremos nuestros ratos a solas, ya verás, haré que Kaoru lo distraiga, quién sabe? Tal vez hasta terminen juntos esos 2  
  
-te parece buena idea?- dijo Jhun extrañado  
  
-claro! Sería perfecto, mi mejor amiga y mi hermano a poco no?  
  
-ojalá tu hermano pensara así  
  
-bueno, no hablemos más de mi hermano, quieres desayunar?- pregunto ella en un tono un tanto servicial  
  
-si, estaría bien- dijo él sonriendo  
  
-bueno, hay cosas en el refrigerador, prepárate lo que quieras- dijo ella sentándose nuevamente a comer  
  
Jhun solo suspiró y se levantó a preparar su comida, ella tenía razón, si ganaban el KOF, tal vez por la felicidad del momento Kim no diría mucho al respecto...  
  
-Ya vamos a llegar?- decía Kaoru fastidiada mirando al mar.  
  
-Si de hecho desembarcaremos aquí- contestó él señalando el islote que se veía imponente en medio del lago  
  
-Esa es la casa de entrenamiento de Jhun?- dijo ella con la boca abierta  
  
-bueno, modesto el chico ne?- rió Kim  
  
-si, hey! Bajemos ahora!- corrió Kaoru hacia el auto subiéndose en un instante, Kim la siguió y lo echaron a andar, subiendo por el pequeño camino de arena que los llevaba hasta la entrada principal, mientras subían, Kaoru notó que había unas escaleras, más de mil, que daban el acceso a pie, una pequeña gota cayó de su cabeza mientras pensaba en el entrenamiento de Mai  
  
-que sucede?- dijo Kim al notar el asombro en la cara de Kaoru  
  
-te imaginas si Jhun pone a Mai a bajar y a subir toooooooooodas esas escaleras más de 3 veces para entrenarla?  
  
Kim se echó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza  
  
-ne, Jhun no es así y Mai no necesita ese tipo de entrenamientos porque ya sabe luchar, solo le hace falta aprender nuevos movimientos de defensa y Jhun es experto en eso.  
  
-o sea que no es un entrenamiento de principiantes?- dijo Kaoru sintiéndose orgullosa de su amiga.  
  
-así es, de hecho, se me hace que los encontraremos flojeando, Mai tiene un poder tremendo de persuasión hacia Jhun y si aprendió sus movimientos ayer, hoy los encontraremos leyendo en la biblioteca  
  
-los dos leen mucho?- dijo Kaoru curiosa mientras observaba el paisaje, ya casi estaban llegando a la cima del acantilado y eso les daba una vista más que impresionante del lago y las ciudades cercanas.  
  
-si, bastante, Jhun le contagió ese vicio a mi hermana, ella busca cualquier pretexto para venir aquí con nosotros cada vez que entrenamos y mientras nosotros practicamos, ella se encierra horas enteras en la biblioteca.  
  
-wow! A mi también me gustan mucho los libros!- exclamó Kaoru- ya quiero ver esa biblioteca  
  
-y la verás amor - dijo Kim apagando el motor del coche y depositando un dulce beso en los labios de Kaoru - hemos llegado - le dijo señalándole la entrada de la casa, un pequeño patio de adobe que estaba lleno de pétalos de Sakura que caían de muchos árboles plantados dentro de la casa  
  
-hermoso- murmuró ella saliendo del auto y caminando hacia la entrada  
  
-y espera que veas la casa- dijo Kim sonriendo y tomando la mano de la chica se dispusieron a entrar en la mansión  
  
-Golpea fuerte!- exigía Jhun a la chica quien estaba lanzando patadas hacia un saco que pendía en un árbol en uno de los patios  
  
-estoy golpeando fuerte!- reclamó ella aumentando la fuerza de sus patadas haciendo que el saco se moviera amenazante.  
  
-Para ahora- volvió a ordenar Jhun, justo en ese momento, Kim iba entrando con Kaoru, pero ninguno de los 2 habitantes de la mansión se dio cuenta, Kaoru iba a anunciarse pero Kim la detuvo invitándole a que viera cómo eran los entrenamientos a los que Mai se estaba sometiendo, la chica de mechones morados que en ese momento vestía un traje de TKD blanco se quitó furiosa del lugar donde estaba pateando el saco y se puso en otro extremo del patio cruzando los brazos y diciendo amenazante:  
  
-hazlo tú.  
  
-bien Mai, esto se patea así!- dijo Jhun alzando fuertemente su pierna y haciendo que el saco retumbara ante su patada, el rubio de traje de entrenamiento vino miró desafiante a Mai y le dijo - iguálalo si es que puedes  
  
-claro que puedo!- dijo la chica tomando impulso y descargando una patada de igual intensidad en el saco  
  
-bien Mai, fue perfecto le dijo Jhun tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí en un abrazo  
  
Kim sonrió ante esa muestra de cariño por parte de Jhun, el sí sabía como motivar a las personas a seguir con su entrenamiento caminó lentamente hacia el patio y Kaoru lo siguió, la pareja de recién casados iban a darse un tierno beso justo cuando Mai divisó la silueta de su hermano y se separó rápidamente de Jhun  
  
-chicos cómo va su entrenamiento?- saludó alegremente Kim  
  
-bien, gracias- dijo Jhun suspirando fuertemente  
  
-cansada? Mai, te sientes bien?- preguntó Kaoru a Mai al ver la palidez del rostro de la chica  
  
-si, estoy bien- dijo ella sujetándose del brazo de Jhun  
  
-que pasa Mai?- susurró bajito Jhun  
  
-la impresión de verlo fue muy grande- susurró a la vez ella  
  
-lo se, pero no le des motivos para sospechar de nosotros- repuso Jhun dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla  
  
-oigan, queremos hablar con ustedes- dijo Kim tratando en vano de escuchar lo que la pareja susurraba  
  
-s... si... - contestó Mai agachando la mirada, sentía que su hermano descubriría todo con ver sus ojos, así que evitaba que los 2 pares de pupilas castañas se cruzaran  
  
Ambas parejas caminaron a la sala de la casa principal y se sentaron en tatamis que se hallaban estratégicamente colocados en el piso.  
  
-quieren te? - Invitó Jhun con una sonrisa nerviosa  
  
-si, si quiero, pero antes, díganme que tienen los 2, están muy nerviosos - preguntó Kim con el ceño fruncido  
  
-nada- repuso Mai sacando fuerzas de su flaqueza y sonriéndole segura - es más, voy a ayudar a Jhun a la cocina- acto seguido caminó lentamente y corrió la puerta volviéndola a cerrar de nuevo  
  
-algo le pasa lo sé, la conozco demasiado bien- dijo Kaoru frunciendo el ceño  
  
-y yo conozco a la perfección a Jhun, es una persona bastante tranquila y está demasiado nervioso  
  
-crees que ellos 2?.... - murmuró Kaoru sonriendo grandemente  
  
-ni siquiera lo pienses amor- interrumpió Kim cruzándose de brazos - no lo permitiría jamás  
  
-que? Porqué? - casi gritó Kaoru al ver desmoronarse todos los castillos que había construido en el aire  
  
-muy fácil, porque ella es mi hermana y es pequeña...  
  
-pequeña tu abuela...- dijo molesta Kaoru  
  
-que es lo que te pasa Kaoru, sabes algo que no me quieres decir acaso?- inquirió Kim  
  
-no.... no se nada pero me parece injusto que pienses así- finalizó ella ignorándolo por completo y poniéndose a admirar los cuadros que adornaban las paredes  
  
-no entiendo porque te molestas con algo que es casi imposible, Jhun jamás sería capaz de iniciar algo con Mai, me tiene mucho respeto.  
  
-capaz de iniciar algo? Kim, tu sabes algo más que no me has dicho  
  
-bueno, pero prométeme que no vas a decirle ni 5 sílabas a Mai  
  
-lo prometo  
  
-bien, hace algunos años, cuando Mai tendría unos 14 o 15, Jhun se sintió por un breve lapso de tiempo atraído por ella, pero cuando le dije que no quería que la tocara enseguida dejó de hablarme del tema, supongo que era un capricho porque a sus 28 años a la mujer que más veía era a ella.  
  
-KIIIIIIMM!!! AHORA SI QUE ME ENOJE CONTIGO!!!!! - gritó ella dándole la espalda al taekwandoke y poniéndose a pensar -"o sea que si no fuera por Kim, Mai sería muy feliz con Jhun...."  
  
-no te entiendo Kaoru - se encogió de hombros Kim tirándose boca arriba y suspirando fuertemente  
  
-es mejor que no lo hagas - finalizó ella suspirando aún más fuerte, mientras el silencio se apoderaba de la habitación.  
  
NOTES: JE! Yo y mis diabladas ne?, que tenía que hacer este fin de semana? Estudiar mucho y pasar en limpio mis libretas.... que hice? Escribir fics y salir con mi novio a jugar maquinitas.... me odio a mi misma por irresponsable pero ya que.... 


	7. mantengamos un secreto por el momento

7.- MANTENGAMOS UN SECRETO POR EL MOMENTO.  
  
-Jhun que haremos? - decía Mai al tiempo que servía el te de hierbas en diminutas tazas  
  
-Mai quiero decírselo ahora, no puedo con esta tensión, no se mentir- suspiró Jhun acercándose a Mai para abrazarla  
  
-y tu crees que yo si? - dijo angustiada ella  
  
-te parece si vamos y se lo decimos?  
  
-- -KIIIIIIMM!!! AHORA SI QUE ME ENOJE CONTIGO!!!!!  
  
Ambos saltaron al oír tal grito de Kaoru  
  
-creo que....- dijo Mai sobresaltada  
  
-si, creo que se lo diremos después del torneo- asintió Jhun muy nervioso, ambos salieron casi corriendo de la cocina con la bandeja de tazas de te  
  
-les pasa algo?- preguntó Kim quien estaba recostado boca arriba en el suelo  
  
-NE! - gritaron al unísono haciendo que Kaoru los observara fijamente  
  
-Mai, tendremos tiempo para hablar a solas?- dijo la hermosa castaña a su amiga  
  
-Hai!- contestó Mai sonriendo, Kaoru podía tranquilizarla mucho  
  
-Bien, el motivo de nuestra visita - se incorporó Kim tomando una taza de te- es algo muy sencillo  
  
-que? - dijo Mai recuperando su alegría habitual y lanzándose sobre Kim, dándole un efusivo abrazo  
  
-Mai! La taza!- rió Kim intentando alzar la mano ocupada mientras que con la otra le devolvía el abrazo a su hermana  
  
- bueno, es un tanto apresurado lo se, pero la felicidad llega así nada más, sin que importe si tuviste que esperar 10 segundos o años- siguió Kim  
  
Mai se incorporó sentándose al lado de Jhun y mirándolo interrogante, el rubio solo puso una mano en el negro cabello de su esposa y lo revolvió cariñosamente devolviéndole una sonrisa encantadora, Kaoru no perdía detalle de lo sucedido...  
  
-bien, les decía - siguió Kim - tengo que decirles algo muy importante  
  
-dilo sin demoras - apresuró Jhun  
  
-Kaoru y yo hemos decidido iniciar una relación  
  
-Masaka.... «no puede ser» - murmuró Mai sorprendida  
  
-Yoshi! «bien!» - dijo Jhun sonriente - seguiste mi consejo  
  
-hai! - contestó Kim - y tu? Tenemos que hablar con respecto a lo que te pedí  
  
-Kim... yo... - dijo Jhun volteando la cara  
  
-entonces no has sabido nada?- murmuró intrigado Kim  
  
-ne. - mintió Jhun  
  
-no importa, ya veré como resolver eso yo solo  
  
-Mai, te pasa algo?- dijo intrigada Kaoru, de pronto, la chica se había quedado muy callada  
  
-Mai, que tienes?- preguntó intrigado Kim  
  
-nada- respondió ella con voz quebrada  
  
-dime Mai, esto te molesta?- cuestionó Kaoru tristemente  
  
-para nada! - dijo ella abalanzándose sobre su amiga y dándole un efusivo abrazo - es que todo esto es tan perfecto....  
  
-Mai, sabía que entenderías - dijo sonriente Kim  
  
Terminaron de tomar el te con al mayor tranquilidad y entonces, Kim propuso algo:  
  
-que les parece si entrenamos los 3 juntos?  
  
-vas a quedarte?- dijo Jhun asombrado  
  
-eso les incomoda?- frunció las cejas Kim  
  
-supongo que no- bufó Mai  
  
-bien Mai, tu contra mi- dijo Kim  
  
-Hai! - contestó ella poniéndose en posición  
  
-Kim, vas a pelear con esa ropa?- dijo Jhun señalando la vestimenta de Kim  
  
-no, tienes razón, me cambiaré - le contestó el taekwandoke - y no se preocupen, no interrumpiré el entrenamiento, solo nos quedaremos hasta mañana  
  
-como gusten, esta es su casa- sonrió amablemente Jhun  
  
-"bueno, ya se empieza a comportar igual"- pensó Kim y salió hacia el coche, bajando las maletas y acomodándolas en su cuarto, cuando salió con un uniforme de entrenamiento azul, Kaoru vio en ello la oportunidad de hablar con su amiga  
  
-Mai, que te parece si dejamos que ellos 2 se enfrenten y nosotros solo los vemos y platicamos?  
  
-porqué?- inquirió Jhun  
  
-porque tengo algunas cosas que contarle - respondió Kaoru y ya después que ella se enfrente con el ganador si?  
  
-me parece bien, si se enfrenta con el mejor será más rudo su entrenamiento- asintió Jhun  
  
-Yoshi- asintió Mai sentándose al lado de Kaoru, mientras los chicos empezaron a pelear  
  
-Dime Mai, a mi no me engañas, algo pasa.  
  
-Ne Kaoru no es nada  
  
-has estado actuando muy raro y te conozco  
  
-ne!, yo no estoy rara - dijo ella casi gritando  
  
-lo ves?, si fueras tu me dirías que estoy demente y me golpearías, no gritarías eso.  
  
-supongo que a ti no puedo mentirte- susurró ella  
  
-que es lo que te pasa? Tan grave es que dudas de mi amistad?  
  
-no dudo de tu amistad, pero me pongo a pensar de que lado te inclinarás si del de Kim o del mío  
  
-pues dime y ya sabré que hacer.  
  
-lo ves? - dijo Mai decepcionada  
  
-ne Mai! Es una broma, somos amigas y nunca arriesgaría mi amistad contigo por nada  
  
-Ya ríndete Jhun- gritó Kim asestando una patata en la pierna de Jhun, el rubio solo hizo una mueca de dolor pero saltó hacia atrás y pasó rápidamente su pierna por el suelo, haciendo que una estela de polvo saliera y quedando sostenido en una pierna mientras la otra estaba suspendida. - inteligente, bien hecho, pero no te servirá- siguió Kim mientras esquivaba los golpes de Jhun y con una patada en la parte de atrás de su rodilla lo hizo caer al suelo, Jhun entonces se levantó y sonrió secándose el sudor de su frente, al tiempo en que su pasiva voz decía:  
  
-ya es suficiente de calentamiento, que comience la pelea  
  
Kim al oírlo abrió los ojos enormemente, que no estaba peleando en serio?  
  
Mai dejó que ambos chicos siguieran con lo suyo y prosiguió platicando con Kaoru  
  
-se que no lo harías, pero, lo que tengo que decirte es muy serio  
  
-es respecto a Jhun verdad?, te ha dado alguna señal que le gustas?  
  
-un momento, tu dime primero cómo mi hermano y tu???  
  
-bueno, pues salimos y convivimos, no lo sé, una cosa llevó a la otra y....- decía Kaoru sonrojada  
  
-y??????????  
  
-y.... bueno.... él y yo.....  
  
-noooooo!!!!!- dijo Mai sonriendo enormemente y picando las costillas de Kaoru - no puedo creerlo!  
  
Kim al escuchar el grito de Mai fijó su vista en la cara de Kaoru, que estaba tan roja como un tomate y adivinó lo que su novia acababa de decirle a Mai  
  
-la concentración es básica en el combate, una distracción vanal puede costarte la vida- dijo Jhun pateando el estómago de Kim, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo  
  
-Kim! - dijo Kaoru  
  
-ne, ne, ne, le ha pegado peor, ni te fijes....- dijo Mai sonriéndole a su amiga - y.... dime.... estuvo bien?  
  
-hai....- susurró ella agachando su mirada  
  
-ese es mi hermano!- le dijo Mai sacándole la lengua  
  
-pero bueno, no estábamos hablando de mí!  
  
-es cierto, bueno, es muy importante y secreto, crees que podríamos guardarlo por el momento?  
  
-si, solo dime  
  
-bueno, Jhun y yo - dijo Mai acercándose al oído de Kaoru y cubriendo su boca con la mano para que no se escaparan las palabras, pasó cerca de 2 minutos así, explicándole a la chica el porqué de su comportamiento  
  
-queeeeeeeeee????????? Estas locaaaaaaa!!!!!- gritó Kaoru poniendo sus manos en el cuello de la taekwandoke y apretando lo más que pudo  
  
-Mai...- susurró Jhun bajando su pierna en guardia  
  
-qué dijiste de la concentración sensei-sama?- dijo Kim al momento en que una patada se incrustaba en el tobillo del rubio haciendo que este cayera nuevamente, pero se volvió a levantar y siguió con la pelea  
  
-muy bien!, el próximo que caiga al suelo será el vencedor de la pelea y créeme Kim que no pienso caer- dijo Jhun pasando sus cabellos dorados hacia su espalda y con la mano invitando a Kim a que se acercara, el otro taekwandoke no hizo que se repitiera la invitación...  
  
-está bien que me gusta el morado, pero mi finalidad no es tener el color de mi cara así...- murmuraba Mai tratando de zafarse de las manos de Kaoru  
  
al fin, la chica cedió en sus intentos de asfixiar a esa pequeña inconsciente  
  
-tienes idea de lo que va a decir tu hermano cuando se entere?  
  
-creo que sí, pero bueno, espero que tampoco reaccione muy mal  
  
-quien sabe, te cela demasiado  
  
-tiene que entender que es mi vida, que le quiero y le respeto, pero que así soy feliz yo.  
  
-tienes razón y te apoyo- dijo Kaoru  
  
Si iba a agregar algo más, no pudo, porque Kim cayó al piso justo en medio de ellas 2, ambas muchachas miraron a Kim y luego a Jhun, quien estaba cruzado de brazos sonriendo ampliamente, caminó hacia donde ellas estaban y le ofreció la mano a Kim, quien aceptó gustoso la ayuda  
  
-la próxima vez ganaré- dijo Kim sonriendo  
  
-esfuérzate por cumplir esa meta y mi derrota será recibida con alegría- contestó Jhun  
  
-bien Mai, pelearás contra él - dijo Kim  
  
-Hai! - contestó Mai mirando a Jhun tiernamente y poniéndose en posición  
  
-no entiendo porqué te opusiste a que ellos anduvieran si hacen una pareja muy linda  
  
-Kaoru no insistas  
  
-insistiré hasta que me des al menos una razón lógica de tu negativa  
  
-ya no tiene caso  
  
-tu qué sabes?  
  
-Kaoru???  
  
-olvídalo Kim, es más, bésame  
  
La chica recibió un apasionado beso mientras su mente pensaba en lo que haría para ayudar a Mai, la chica tenía razón, esa era su manera y oportunidad de ser feliz, no iba a desperdiciarla... 


End file.
